The Chronicle Tale of Two Brothers, A Lion and A Snake
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: What do you do if you wake up inside a story, but it's not the version you've read before?. A boy dies and wakes up in a strange place only to realize it is one of his own fan-fictions. And unbeknownst to The wizarding world, Lily and James Potter had another child, Hadrian Potter. How will Harry react when he finds out that he has a long lost brother who turns out to be a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicle Tale of Two Brothers, A Lion and A Snake**

 **What do you do if you wake up inside a story, but it's not the version you've read before?. A boy dies and wakes up in a strange place only to realize it is one of his own fan-fictions. And unbeknownst to The wizarding world, Lily and James Potter had another child, Hadrian Potter. How will Harry react when he finds out that he has a long lost brother who turns out to be a vampire.**

 **Chapter 1: The Line Between Life and Death**

 **-Clapham High St, Lambeth, South London July 15, 2011**

' **Who knows if to live is really to die, and to die is to live?'.**

Hadrian had gone to the cinema with a group of friends to celebrate the closing of a chapter in their lives and the beginning of a new story in their lives. They had just finished high school, which meant they would now have to go there separate ways by going off to college or getting jobs.

It was around eight o'clock, Hadrian, shivered in the cold drizzle, as he began his short journey home. He rummaged a lighter and a carton of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. He brought the cigarette to his parted lips and with a quick flick of his lighter lit the cigarette and drew in a deep breath inhaling the smoke as he walked towards the bus stop.

When Hadrian was running across the road, he hadn't noticed the headlights of the car that was speeding out of control in his direction until it was too late. Hadrian's head snapped up at the screeching sound of breaks. For a second he was blinded by headlights, and then he went sailing through the air.

After he was hit by the swerving car, the driver took off while other people who witnessed the hit and run tried to help Hadrian. He never had given much thought to how he would die. It's amazing what ran through his head as he lay dying on the road. He'd been told to expect a white light, or that his life would flash before his eyes. But in reality death was like waking up from a dream.

When Hadrian started to regain consciousness, the darkness that had shrouded him began to recede as a bright light began to approach him from a distance. The shining light radiated something soothing.

Eventually, the light disappeared and slowly his sight returned.

 **-Leake Street Tunnel, Lambeth July 15th, 1992**

Hadrian awoke with a gasp as he opened his eyes to blurry surroundings. He focused for the moment on regaining his orientation as he fought down the panic that rose, took a deep breath. He found himself propped up against a tunnel wall.

The empty graffitied tunnel is dimly lit by a soft orange glow from several ceiling spotlights. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how he managed to end up in Leake Street Tunnel.

Hadrian swallowed a lump in his throat as fear gripped him tightly and refused to let go. Blood drained from his face leaving a sickly pale numbness to it. His heart rate could only be compared to the thrumming wings of a caged bird as his breath quickened. He placed his head in his hands. It was only when he looked down at himself, his eyes widened as he held out his hands to ogle disbelievingly at their size. Then, he looked down at his legs. This was undoubtedly not his body that he was certain of.

His eyes widened like saucers as he pushed himself up onto his feet. Hadrian could barely stand as he stumbled backwards into the wall, where he slouched weakly. The light- headedness, weakness and fatigue was all to be expected given the sudden drop in blood pressure and decreased heart rate, but what he certainly hadn't expected is his new craving for blood.

But, before he could be given the chance to process this and without any prior warning huge amounts of information started flooding his already taxed brain. Memories flashed too fast to grab onto as he caught snippets. The edges of his vision were going grey, but he hung on through sheer strength of will as the pain he experienced from the flashbacks had gone.

' _At this point I think it's safe to say that I'm either dreaming, dead or insane. I'm not sure which of those logical options I'd rather be right about now. But, I'm pretty sure it is the second option given that I was just moments ago struck down by a car and bled out on the_ _road_ _. So, this must be my eternal dwelling place, my personal heaven like in the television show Supernatural. I suppose I always did dream of waking up in the world of Harry Potter as my very own fandom turned canon character. I guess I should just go with the flow. It's not like I can go back. Not that I have anything to go back to. So, I might as well make the best of whatever this is'_ He mused to himself.

Once, he was confident enough that he would not pass out. Hadrian, slowly pushed himself upright and brushed the dirt from his clothes. He noticed lying next to him on the ground is a crumpled blood stained letter. He picked it up and waited for the head rush to subside before reading the letter.

 _Dear Childe,_

 _I was nearby when death sought you out. You were near passing and unfortunately, I inadvertently lost control at the overpowering scent of your blood, young wizard. Regrettably, I fed upon you, which left me with two options; The first was to leave and let you die as you had intended or I could sire you._

 _I believe you know which action I acted upon. I could not bare to live knowing that I would have had a hand in your death. So, in order for you to live, you had to die a little._

 _I have given you a new life...even if it is considered a cursed one at that. It's not so bad, Hadrian, you can see better… Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most non-magical humans would kill for. The embrace is a gift. You might not think that it is now, but trust me you will._

 _I know that it is quite selfish of me to have abandoned you, especially at a time when you need me the most. But, frankly you would be a hindrance to my hedonist lifestyle. Believe me when I say that I am in no position to raise a child, a Potter no less let alone a newborn vampire. I wouldn't even know where to begin._

 _As a gesture of goodwill I have left you a sum of money back at the safe-house. It is an old abandoned grounds-keeper's shack at the Mount Cemetery in Guildford. I resided there with my sire for a short while. It's not much to look at, but it was my home. Now it is yours, Hadrian, for as long as you have need of it._

 _Perhaps, one day our paths shall become entwine again, until then take care of yourself, Childe._

 _Your Sire,_

 _Barrett Beaumont_

Hadrian just stood there as a statue, like a monument frozen for eternity as it dawned on him. 'Bloody hell, so I'm not only the twin brother of Harry Potter, now I'm a frickin vampire, too. This just keeps getting better and better' He thought overcoming his mind numbing shock. After a long moment, he began searching his pockets, he found a few coins, an old fashioned tobacco tin, rolling papers, filters and a box of matches.

He was feeling excited and eager to explore this new world and find his place within it. But, first he needed to adjust and get to the safe house that Barrett spoke of. He needed time to process things and recuperate from his ordeal. It was within walking distance and would roughly take him just a little under an hour to get there.

 **-Mount Cemetery, Weyside Road, Guildford**

As Hadrian walked past the muggles, he found much to his surprise that the colours had become sharper, smells were clearer; he could hear the blood pumping around their bodies. It is maddening to say the least. His head was pounding and he felt a little overwhelmed by the sensory overload as his senses ran a mock.

Hadrian swallowed thickly, his teeth were itching and wanted nothing more than to sink into something warm and alive. He kept his eyes fixated on the ground when he saw the carotid arteries pulsing in their necks. His body was desperate to replenish the blood that he had lost. Which, only made his thirst grow stronger and more difficult to resist the compulsion he felt to feed.

He took a deep breath and made sure to stop breathing through his nose as his vision became infrared bat sonar. That motivated him to move faster. Amongst the crowd, Hadrian zips through the streets at a strange preternatural speed. He almost seems invisible to the point that he looked like a blur.

Hadrian had become a rare breed of vampire commonly known to wizard-kind as living vampires which are also referred to as a day-walkers by their lesser cousins, the living dead due to their tolerance to sunlight. Not even garlic is capable of keeping a living vampire away, though Hadrian would have a strong aversion to it, due to the unpleasant skin crawling sensation that is experienced when living vampires are around it.

No, Hadrian's biggest weakness would be silver. Silver is painful and debilitating to vampires, but is not lethal unless ingested or introduced into the bloodstream. The mere touch of silver burns a vampire's skin, which can also temporarily hinder their natural ability to heal that is twice as fast as a normal wizard.

And although both living and living dead vampires tend to sleep during the day and stay awake at night, vampires do not need much sleep; most vampires do not like the daytime so they sleep it off, but some living vampires do stay awake in the daytime as well and can stay awake for 48 hours with only a two or three hour rest in between.

Fortunately, unlike their lesser cousin, the living dead also referred as night stalkers by living vampires do not need blood to survive. However when left without blood for over a period of a couple of weeks, living vampires begin to weaken and descend into a dangerous crazed state that makes them hunt for blood by any means necessary be it animal or human. Also, living vampires do not have to eat normal food to survive, but most do as they quite like the taste of food and indulge in feasts often, preferring to feast on rare red meats.

While it is true that living vampires can afflict humans with the curse known as the embrace, which is the act of transforming a human into a living vampire. It is untrue that biting and sucking a human's blood is the way in which the other person is afflicted. To successfully turn a human into a living vampire, one must bite a normal human on the neck and imbue them with the curse, wherein the human will be clinically dead and then will wake up as a newly-transformed living vampire.

Hadrian shook his head to clear his thoughts, and distracted himself with a cigarette. He'd have to ration out his cigarettes as he knew that it would prove difficult to acquire more. When he arrived at Mount Cemetery in Guildford.

The abandoned cemetery had been consumed by mother nature. It is overgrown with forestry as old vines had woven around the crumbling tombstones and dead trees, weeds and leaves littered the ground. The path was barely visible that led to an old derelict grounds-keeper's shack that is surrounded with an old black wrought iron fence that is tipped with spikes. Two large gargoyles were perched at the front door of the shack one on either side peering at you as if to keep people away. The paint is weathered and peeling off in spots, and the slats in the shutters on the upstairs windows were mostly broken out. A slight breeze made the shutters tap against the shack and the hinges squeaked.

He pushed opened the entrance gate which swung open with a loud screech and Hadrian warily entered. He was surprised that it looked rather homely inside. The living room appeared to also be the kitchen. The flooring is made from real walnut wood with a large pentagram scorched in the centre of the room, the walls are made of cobblestone, there is a large black couch and two worn black armchairs next to the fireplace stove that has a large black cauldron that is hanging above the pile of logs on a metal hook. In the far corner of the room are two large bookcases: One filled with books both magical and muggle whilst the other has jars of potions ingredients, herbs and plants.

The room has four wall torches that he needed to light. There is a long table that has a human skull in the middle of it with a candle placed on top. He had a feeling that whoever was the prior owner performed dark magic in the shack. Not that Hadrian minded much as he had no slant towards light or dark magic.

The antique grandfather clock stilled seemed to work as it chimed letting Hadrian know that it's 7am. Hadrian noticed blocks on the wall represent all of the Beaumont Clan. The bleeding represented blood that's being spilt meaning the death of a family member.

The portraits unnerved him to say the least. They mostly depicted death, blood, war and violence. There were a few magical portraits that Hadrian assumed were blood relatives of the Beaumont Clan who are staring at him in an appraising and suspicious manner.

"And who might you be?" Questioned a portrait of a gaunt woman who wore a black veil covering her face.

"Hadrian Charlus Potter, Childe of Barrett Beaumont".

"Well, I never thought the day would finally come that Barrett would sire a childe of his own. It's about time we got some fresh blood in our lines. And a Potter no less, an excellent addition to our clan" She said in approval.

"What security measures have been taken to secure this shack?" He asked the portraits.

"The shack has a muggle repelling charm and a complex blood ward that acts in a similar fashion to the Fidelius Charm. Only those who have Beaumont blood are able to see this shack. To others who do not share our ancient blood this shack simply does not exist. It is unplottable. They'd only see a pair of wrought iron gates. In order to be permitted entry and for the shack to be made visible then you must sacrifice a drop of your blood to them and in turn they're required to make payment in blood of their own. I would strongly advise against letting anyone who isn't a Beaumont by blood to enter. This shack is to be used as a safe house only not for social gatherings" The portrait of an elderly man dressed in medieval clothing explained.

"I understand now tell me, can magical creatures such as owls even find this place?" He questioned with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes and no, an owl will simply drop your mail and parcels at the entrance of the wrought iron gate" Said the medieval vampire.

"What about under-age magic?".

"The Ministry will certainly detect that magic has been used in the surrounding area near an under-age witch or wizard. But they will not be able to trace back to an exact location. However, that does not mean it is safe to use. The last thing you want is for the Ministry to be sniffing around the area".

Hadrian gave a curt nod and went over to the bookshelf "Are the books safe to open?".

"Oui, they're safe for you to open, little one" Replied a French maiden.

Hadrian ran his finger lightly over the books as he glanced at the titles with fascination and curiosity. He stopped when he got to the book on Curses and Counter-Curses by Vindictus Viridian. Lifting it out he went over to the black armchair and sat down. He might as well do something worth while for a change.

 **-After about an hour**

The grandfather clock chimed.

Hadrian proceeded into the bedroom to take a nap.

The ceiling is littered with a hundred eerie yellow eyes of bats staring at him. There is a large four poster bed and a night-stand with an old oil lamp and as promised a pouch filled with Wizarding currency. There's also one large wooden wardrobe that has a built-in mirror panel, an old writing desk with a three legged chair and an old antique trunk in the corner. The room has a musty smell and had a faint odour of death. Hadrian decided to get a better look at himself having spotted the mirror. He went over to the mirror and took a gander at his new reflection. He was obviously shocked by his new appearance.

He stands about the average height for his age with a very slim figure. Bangs of obsidian hair were spiked upright, highlights of dark green sowed within the particular region. His emerald green eyes can flicker in colouration to what he could only compare to the flash of a killing curse. The dark circles under his eyes are so pronounced it gives the impression that he hasn't had a decent nights sleep in a very long time. He has a pallid complexion, very pale some might say. His neck has a chunk of flesh ripped out which has scarred white. It looks like something or someone had tried to tear out his throat with their teeth. His fingernails are painted black, his eyes have a thick layer of black eyeliner underneath and he wears a smidgen of lip gloss that gives him a flamboyant touch. He is impeccably dressed, his fashion sense was one that would be hard to rival and easy to envy. He wears a black double-breasted gothic military style short jacket, a pair of black skinny ripped jeans fitted with a potions belt, a pair of worn black boots and a steel skull ring that was worn on his left thumb.

Hadrian couldn't help, but to admire himself for a few more minutes, before kicking off his shoes and stripped down to his undergarments. Throwing back the blankets he laid down and shivered from the cool air. Yawning, he curled into a ball and drifted off to sleep.

 **-A Few Hours Later**

Hadrian awoke late in the afternoon. He felt much better than he had this morning. He was more alert and had also regained his energy and stamina back. He was actually looking forward to what the future holds for him. Although Hadrian had to admit the prospect of what was to come frightened him. But, he knew the ending before the story had truly even begun. If he was right, he had arrived just in time for The Chamber's Secrets. Hadrian didn't need to do much to the story-line except save a few lives that needn't have been lost and offer support and advise whenever it was possible for him to do so without over complicating things. The main thing was not to be discovered as a being from a parallel universe. It had the potential to cause catastrophic effects on time here. He would have to be subtle when revealing important info in fear of evoking the butterfly effect. And although he planned to help Harry, he wouldn't go as far as to replace Harry as the protagonist. Hadrian was much more comfortable with following in Snape's footsteps as a hidden protector or maybe a fourth wheel to the golden trio.

Flinging the blankets back Hadrian got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He was relieved to find that the toilet still functioned and the cold water worked. He quickly used the facilities and splashed cold water on his face from the basin to wake himself up a bit and gave himself a quick wash using a wash-rag like they did in the army and got dressed.

He returned to his bedroom and fixed his bed before headed back into the living room. He lit the fireplace and walked over to the bookcase. His hunger for blood was starting to bother him. He would have to go out later and feed.

Hadrian returned the book he had been reading earlier to the shelf. He decided that a trip into Diagon Alley was called for. He needed to pick up some supplies. Hadrian went to his bedroom and grabbed the money pouch. He emptied it on the table in the living room and began stacking the coins into neat piles. Barrett had left Hadrian 2,952 Galleons and 3 Knuts, which is the equivalent of £14,701 in Muggle currency.

He placed the wizard money back into the money pouch and headed to the nearest bus stop. Hadrian had found a few muggle coins in his pocket that would get him at least half-way. He could easily walk the rest of the way to Charing Cross.

When the bus eventually came he got on. Hadrian stubbed out his cigarette out and sat down at the front of the bus. He noticed a man sitting across from him, blatantly staring at his scarred neck.

Hadrian couldn't blame him. It was pretty nasty, but he liked it. It was his first battle scar, of many that was to come. When he stepped off the bus Hadrian was only twenty minutes away from his destination. He stopped every now and then to take in the sights of 1992 London. It wasn't long before he came across The Leaky Cauldron.

Hadrian entered the pub and noticed right away that a few of the occupants were staring at him with wary, suspicious looks on their faces. Hadrian smiled darkly revealing a pair of small subtle fangs as his eyes flashed Avada Kedavra green.

He could hear them whispering amongst each other as he made his way to the bar.

Tom set his rag down and peered over at the boy and said, "I don't want any trouble in here, lad. You keep those fangs of yours in check and we won't have a problem. I'm Tom. The landlord, innkeeper, and barman of The Leaky Cauldron. Is there something I can do yeh for?".

"I can assure you, I'm not here looking for trouble, Tom. If it isn't too much trouble could you, open the brick wall as I haven't gotten the chance to acquire my wand yet as this will be my first time in Diagon Alley".

"Filthy blood-sucking parasite" He heard someone mutter underneath their breath.

Hadrian's face darkened as he clicked his tongue "Shall we?" He gestured to Tom.

"Just follow me, I'll show yeh how to enter, Diagon Alley" Said, Tom as he came around from the bar and led Hadrian to the courtyard.

"It's simple enough…Three up...two across" Tom explained as he tapped the wall three times with his wand.

The brick he touched quivered and wriggled in the middle, a small hole appeared that grew wider until it had become large enough for a half-giant like Hagrid to fit through.

Tom and Hadrian stepped through an archway onto a cobbled street which, is twisted and turned out of sight. "Welcome," said Tom. "To Diagon Alley," He said smiling lightly at the genuine look of wonder and excitement that came over Hadrian's face.

"I'll be fine from here, Tom". The alley is just as brilliant and magical as the HP books described.

He wanted to acquire a wand at some point, but it wasn't on top of his priority list.

Being a Living Vampire gives him a few nifty powers and abilities. Every vampire was different their power depended on two important things their bloodline and breed.

All Living Vampires possessed night to infrared bat sonar vision, heightened senses, superhuman strength, superhuman agility, accelerated healing, natural Legilimens, mesmerism, gliding, healing saliva, enhanced durability and extended lifespan. However, living vampires from noble clans are also gifted with more rarer and unique abilities that are passed down through the bloodline.

Hadrian was from such bloodline that gives him limited elemental control over darkness and shadows which, is referred to as Shadow Magic or Umbrakinesis. He just needed to learn how to utilize his new-found powers. He also had an advantage of being a natural Occlumens due to his pain filled past as he had learned to dissociate at a young age which became an effective way to emptying him of thought and emotion.

He wandered around for a bit before stopping into the butcher shop. Hadrian purchased a couple of magpie pies, some sort of stew, a few slices of raw steak, a skinned wild hare, freshly made bread, carrots, parsnip, stock, potatoes, butter and a barrel of pumpkin juice.

Afterwards, Hadrian went into Knockturn Alley to The Skeleton Closet, a wizarding clothes store. He needed a whole new wardrobe since he didn't have a spare change of clothes.

Once, he was done Hadrian went to Gringotts Money Exchange and had 41 Galleons and1 Knut changed to £199.21. He then stopped by Jellied Eel Shop for an old-style deli sandwich and a butter beer before heading home.

 **-Back to Mount Cemetery, Weyside Road, Guildford**

' **Humans are not the only animals trying to survive each day. It really is survival of the fittest'.**

Hadrian decided he had waited long enough to quench his thirst.

Despite, being an animal lover his hunger and humanity switch made it easier to do what he needed to.

Becoming a vampire had changed Hadrian. He knew that it would as humans that are turned into a vampires, the way they feel about people change. They sense the feelings they had, the things they loved, but those feelings had become distant. In his opinion becoming a vampire is similar to a wizard going dark.

It is said that upon their transition that a newly turned vampire will feel cold and powerful. That it is quite common for there to be an initial lack of control over their emotions as it would take time to regulate. But, apparently living vampires coped with this stage better than living dead vampires did because they are more in touch with their human side.

However, unlike most humans, both living and living dead vampires have the benefit of being able to control their emotions by simply turning them off. A vampire who has completely turned off their emotions is also said to have completely shut down their humanity, making them carefree and remorseless about their actions and impervious to guilt and conscience turning them into remorseless calculated killers who are incapable of love.

Lurking in the shadows, Hadrian went into hunting mode and not before long he spotted a fox.

Without further provocation Hadrian listened intently to its heart and took in a deep whiff of the air. His emerald green eyes and sclera became pure black that have a distinctive feral and ravenous gleam to them as faint black spider-like veins crept beneath them. His upper canines and two outer incisors extended beyond his human teeth becoming a pair of razor-sharp fangs. And without further ado, Hadrian acted instinctively as he grabbed the fox and humanely broke its neck. The fox's death as quick and painless, which was a small comfort to him as he tore into its throat.

Hadrian had to admit at first, it felt strange, the metallic taste. But, then, it was like electricity coursing through his body, a million stars exploding in his mind all at once. It's like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was amazing. And all he could think of now is doing it again.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so alive.

Once, Hadrian had finished with his meal he discarded the corpse and wiped his blood smeared mouth with his sleeve as his fangs retracted yet an eerie emerald glow remained as the black in his eyes faded. He couldn't help his thoughts straying to what human blood would taste like.

He headed back inside and went over to his book shelf. A book on runes and symbolic magic caught his eye. Lifting it off the shelf he sat down in the armchair and cracked it open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Spider's Web**

 **-Mount Cemetery 22nd July, 1992**

Time had flown by quickly ever since Hadrian entered the HP world. So, far so good he hadn't attacked anyone. Hadrian had been able to resist temptation for the best part of a week now.

Hadrian stirred beneath the covers, awoke early in the morning. He got up and looked outside his bedroom window and watched the sun rising. The sky was painted a bright blue and the shiny green grass glistened in the sun. He breathes in deeply and is almost overwhelmed by the smell of damp earth and the sweet scent of flowers of every kind. He can hear birds chirping, leaves rustling in the background, which only added to the tranquil atmosphere. Sunlight arrows shot through the branches of the trees. Hadrian lifted his face, letting the light and shadow dance across his skin. The feeling of security smothered him like the warm air as he stared out taking in the beautiful scenery that greeted him.

Today, was the day that Hadrian decided to go introduce himself to his brother.

Hadrian used a cleaning charm on himself to freshen up a bit. He then headed outside to the nearest bus stop and waited on bus to arrive.

 **-4 Privet Drive, Surrey, Little Whinging**

There was a knock on the door of Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging.

Petunia answered the door and looked at Hadrian appraisingly before saying "We do not give out charity" She went to close the door, but Hadrian wedged his foot in the door and forced the door open.

Power radiated off the boy "I do not want nor need your charity, Mrs. Dursley. I'm your nephew. Hadrian Charlus Potter. I would like to be reunited with my brother".

"You're that supposed bastard child that lived with my parents. You look exactly like Potter" Petunia said bitterly "Except your eyes. You have her eyes".

A scrawny boy, no older than twelve with dishevelled black hair and round out-dated glasses appeared next to his aunt "A brother? But, that's not possible. Surely someone would have told me".

Hadrian merely raised an eyebrow at Harry "No one knew that I existed. I was born on the first of July, 1981. I was an unexpected, but welcomed surprise for our parents. They must have decided it was in my best interests to be sent away so that I would be spared from the toils of war and also protected from the threat of Voldemort. I spent most of my life in an Orphanage. I must admit it took me a while to find you. Now, that I've finally found you, I'd like the chance to get to know my big brother, before school. If that is alright with you?" He asked his brother who nodded his head eagerly as a growing smile spread across his lips.

"I'd like that very much".

Hadrian turned to Petunia with an unreadable expression on his face and said coolly "Don't worry Aunt Petunia I have no intentions of burdening you with my presence. Something tells me that I wouldn't be a welcomed addition to your household. That's perfectly fine because I'm happy enough staying where I am. If you want nothing to do with me. Then, I will respect your wish and not bother you or your family. My involvement in your lives will be the bare minimal. All I want is to keep in touch with Harry. Is that amenable to you?".

Petunia looked relieved "Yes, that's fine with me".

Hadrian clapped his hands "Good, now, if no one has any objections. I'd really like to catch up with my brother".

Harry looked to his aunt who gave him a small nod "You can go Harry, but just make sure your back before dinner" She told him firmly.

Hadrian noticed out of the corner of his eye that Mrs. Figg was peeking out of her window at them with a concerned expression.

Hadrian lightly elbowed Harry to grab his attention "Who's that?" He asked nudging his head in the direction of Arabella Figg.

"Oh, that's our neighbour Mrs. Figg. She babysits me from time to time when the Dursleys decided to on a family outing or holidays without me" He said rather embarrassed.

Hadrian placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed lightly "If you ever tire of those muggles of yours and need a place to lie low. You'll will always welcome at my place for as long as you need. The offer does not have a time limit. Just remember that you always have another option".

"Thanks Hadrian, I really appreciate it" Harry said genuinely touched by his brother's kind offer.

Hadrian smiled lightly and pulled Harry into a headlock and ruffed his hair "Don't get all soppy on me, Harry. You're not a Hufflepuff are you?".

Harry shoved Hadrian lightly and snickered "No, I'm a Gryffindor, just like mum and dad".

Harry and Hadrian went to the park and sat down on the swing set.

"So," Hadrian began "What do you think about having a long lost little brother?".

"I think it's great I've always wanted a brother or sister. It's not easy living with the Dursleys. Sometimes it can get rather lonely, especially when Dudley and his gang threaten anyone who remotely takes an interest in the freak".

"You're not a freak, Harry. You're just different from them. I learned a long time ago, that some muggles will fear what they don't understand. Whilst others will envy you for something that they will never possess. And unfortunately you'll find that they will express that fear and jealousy with hate. Therefore, they will try to destroy what they hate in some form or another whether it is with violence or their words. We could retaliate by destroying them or we can choose to rise above all the hate, prejudism, resentment and intolerance that muggles in particular spew out as the better representations of what man-kind has to offer" Hadrian told him as he rummaged in his pocket and took out his tobacco tin. He lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"You're smoking" Harry blurted out startled by what he was seeing.

Hadrian chuckled lightly with the cigarette perched at the corner of his mouth "What do you know. So, I am" He said sarcastic.

Harry frowned and furrowed his eyebrows "You shouldn't be smoking, Hadrian"

"I shouldn't be doing a lot of things, Harry, yet I do them anyway. What is life without a little risk every now and again? You only live-" He laughed "I was going to say once but, that isn't exactly true in our case now is it since you're The Boy Who Lived and I'm The Boy Who Cheated Death".

"How did you cheat death?" Harry asked confused.

"Don't be obtuse, Harry. It doesn't suit you. Does this look like a hickey to you?" He said tilting his neck to the side.

Harry blushed at the implication "I wouldn't know".

Hadrian rolled his eyes "Earlier during the summer I was involved in a hit and run. I should have died due to the severity of my injuries, but I didn't. I woke up hours later at The Leake Street Tunnel in Lambeth. I didn't know where I was or how I got there. I can only assume that I apparated via accidental magic and then I found this" He then took out the letter and handed it to Harry.

Harry took the blood stained letter and read.

His eyes widened in horror "You're a vampire!" He exclaimed.

Hadrian reached over and swatted the back of his head "Harry! A little discretion would be nice".

"But, you can't be it's daylight" Harry said in denial.

"There are two types of vampires, a living dead vampire also referred to as night-stalkers and then there is a rare breed of vampire known as living vampires also referred to as day-walkers. I unlike my lesser cousin the living dead have more of a tolerance to sunlight, I do not have an aversion to garlic and I do not need blood to survive. However if I go without blood for a pro-longed period, then I'll go feral. Blood to a living vampire is like Wolfsbane to a werewolf if you catch my drift" He explained.

Harry let out a small "Oh," and handed Hadrian back the letter.

"Does it bother you, Harry?" Hadrian asked as he tucked the letter safely away.

Harry shook his head "I don't care if you're a vampire. You're still my brother. No matter what".

Hadrian smiled as he took a last drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out. He stood up ruffling his brother's hair "Come on let's go for something to eat. You're skinnier than I am. And that is saying something. We need to get some meat on those bones".

"Hey!" Shouted Harry with a grin on his face.

Hadrian snorted "Barrett, left me a small fortune so don't worry about money, it's on me. Which, reminds me, I'm going to be staying at The Spider's Web in Knockturn Alley, tomorrow. I don't want anyone to find out about my little hide out. It's not much to look at, but its home for now. It can be yours too, should the need ever arise. I must take you to my place sometime and let you see my little slice of heaven".

"I'd like that" Harry said thoughtfully as he followed Hadrian out of the park and to the bus stop.

 **-Westfield London**

After filling their bellies at McDonald's Hadrian decided to take his brother to the cinema as a birthday treat.

"What do you want to watch at the pictures? We could go and see The Addams Family. It has been recently released and I've heard good things about it?".

"I've never gone to the pictures, before. I don't really know what I'd like to watch and since you're paying I think you should be the one to decide on the movie" Said a rather excited Harry.

"Alright, then The Addams Family it is".

When they got there Hadrian bought a huge box of popcorn to share between them. He began flicking it at people during the movie. He smirked and passed the popcorn to Harry and gestured for his brother to follow suit and have some fun with him.

Harry soon caved and flicked the popcorn.

They both had to slap their hands over their mouths to avoid laughing when Harry managed to hit this one guy in front of them who slapped the back of his own head at being hit with the flying piece of popcorn.

After the movie, Hadrian took Harry into town to shop for some new clothes.

Hadrian had ended up going on a shopping spree, he practically had to drag Harry around all of the stores trying on clothes before buying them.

Harry had a new wardrobe of muggle clothes to take with him to Hogwarts. Although, at first being reluctant to accept the clothes Harry was grateful that he no longer had to be embarrassed at having to wear his school robes at the weekends whilst at Hogwarts rather than parading around in Dudley's old cast offs. He made a promise to himself that he would somehow make it up to his little brother for everything that he had so far done for him.

With their hands weighed down by several shopping bags, Harry and Hadrian made there way back to Number Four Privet Drive.

Harry turned to Hadrian and asked out of the blue "What's it like?".

Hadrian raised an eyebrow "You might want to finish your sentence, Harry".

"Being a vampire, what's it like?".

"It's like I've being born again, it's like seeing, hearing, smelling, tasting and feeling everything for the first time. At first I was overwhelmed, but now I'm starting to adjust. I mean I've only been a vampire now for the best part of a week so it's a learning process.

The embrace is a gift like Barrett said, but it is also a terrible curse. All my new abilities and powers that I've been given are only meant for one thing and that is to kill. I'm a dangerous predator, Harry never forget that I'm designed to kill. You see I'm not a normal newborn. Newborn vampires are supposed to be bloodthirsty, violent killers who are more animalistic and wild than their older counterparts. Apparently, I'm an exception to the rule. You could say I'm tame for a newborn. I have more control than a typical newborn would have because I'm naturally skilled at Occlumency".

"How long does this newborn stage last?".

Hadrian shrugged in a nonchalant manner "It is impossible to predict since every person is different. Certain vampires may have to wait for at least a few years after their first year ends for their emotions to regulate and for their thirst to diminish. It's not something I'm concerned about as long as I feed regularly and don't lose my temper, then I'll be fine".

Harry grimaced "You haven't had the misfortune of meeting Malfoy or Snape yet".

Hadrian could sense that his brother was working himself up "Chill, Harry, if a situation ever arises that I feel that I'm on the verge of losing control. I'll just dose myself with the draught of peace and if needs be I'll down a whole bottle of calming draught. You need to stop worrying yourself so much. I've got this" He reassured.

Harry felt better and nodded "Thanks, Hadrian. I had a lot of fun".

Hadrian chuckled lightly "So, did I. Until next time, yeah?"

Harry nodded and opened the front door "I'll see you later, Hadrian".

Hadrian set the rest of the bags down on the front porch and enveloped Harry in a brotherly hug "Remember to write, alright? And if those relatives of ours give you any trouble I'll come sort them out. I'll scare them so bad that they'll think twice about treating you, badly".

Harry returned the hug "I will".

"I'll hold you to that" Replied Hadrian.

 **-The Next Day**

Hadrian knew that his Hogwarts letter would be arriving any day now. So, he decided to spend the rest of his summer at The Spider's Web in Knockturn Alley. As Hadrian didn't want his safe house to be discovered. If no one knew about it then, it meant that when Voldemort did eventually return he wouldn't be forced upon the Dursleys.

Hadrian had chosen to stay at The Spider's Web under the alias name of Hades. He was looking forward to finally being able to soak in a hot bath. He quickly tidied the house and began packing his trunk that he had bought from Stowe & Packers Magical Trunks.

It is a lovely large antique steamer trunk with wooden support slats and leather banding which has a vintage heavy padlock that is immune to unlocking charms to prevent any sort of thievery and it also has an undetectable extension charm and hidden compartment. The lock is opened using a drop blood from the owner and as an added security measure. Should an unsuspecting thief attempt to open the trunk will find their finger cut off as a result due to a dark curse woven into the trunk.

Heading outside with his trunk in tow towards the bus stop.

 **-The Leaky Cauldron, Charing Cross Road, England**

Hadrian headed on the bus over to The Leaky Cauldron. When he got their he was surprised to see Hagrid.

Hadrian, headed to the courtyard and waited for someone to come through as he tapped his foot impatiently. Fortunately, Diagon Alley seemed to be busy due to it being so close to the start of term. So, he didn't have to wait too long.

Hadrian swiftly entered Knockturn Alley and noticed a few wary glances in his direction as a fiendish grin spread across his face.

Hadrian, soon arrived at The Spider's Web. An infamous pub that is a renowned location for under-the-table deals. Dilapidated and grimy, the Spider's Web is no five-star hotel, but the menu's cheap, the food's good, and there's plenty of alcohol; it almost always has at least a few drunken customers seated at its traditional sleek oak bar table. The owner Deirdre Lémieux has a don't-ask-don't-tell policy with her customers the majority of which are engaged in criminal activity, but for a fair price, she can disclose scraps of information she overhears.

Hadrian entered the pub and went straight up to the owner "I have a pre-paid room book for this evening".

Deirdre raised an elegant eyebrow as she eyed his neck suspiciously and went over to the guest book and flicked through the pages "Name".

"Hades".

"Ah, yes. Your room is ready. However, I tend to use the attic room when I have special clientele staying. It is available if you would prefer to stay in a more shaded area" She told him and grabbed a key.

"No, that won't be necessary, Madame Lémieux" Replied Hadrian.

"Alright, then Hades. Follow me".

Deirdre led Hadrian upstairs to the guest rooms. The corridor was almost pitch black if not for the wall torches that gave off a soft orange glow. They came to a stop outside door number 9. Deirdre unlocked the room and handed Hadrian a spare key.

The room was quite spacious with a four poster bed. There also is an antique dresser, an old rickety desk with a three legged chair, a self-vanishing chamber pot and bed-side table that has an oil lamp on top.

"It's a little musty and outdated, but it'll do nicely".

"Should you need something, I will be at the bar. Breakfast is at 6am to 10am, Lunch is at 12pm to 3pm and Dinner is available at 5pm to 10pm. I have postal owls that should you wish to send a parcel or letter. It will cost 6 Sickles and 23 Knuts. Housekeeping will be around at 9am. Check-out is at 9:30am".

"I will keep that in mind, thank you".

Deirdre left without another word as Hadrian got settled in his room.

 **The Spider's Web, Knockturn Alley 23rd July, 1992**

Hadrian had a long soak in the bath, before making his way towards Gringotts. The reason was mainly to have his existence made known to the wizarding community all whilst keeping a low profile in Knockturn Alley. He climbed the stairs up to the grand entrance doors. The uniformed guard at the door bowed to Hadrian as he walked inside.

He dodged around the people milling around in the lobby and went up to a rather bored looking clerk who was eyeing him, with a look of disdain.

Hadrian cleared his throat.

"Yes," The goblin asked with a rather sinister looking smile.

"This is my first trip to Gringotts" Hadrian told the goblin "I was Muggle raised, and therefore do not know whether or not my parents have an account with this branch".

"Your full name, sir?" The goblin inquired.

"Hadrian Charlus Potter, Youngest son of Lily and James Potter"

Hadrian looked around warily and sighed with relief. No one appeared to have heard his name.

The goblin, narrowed his eyes suspiciously before paging through a large book at his left.

"What's that?" He questioned intrigued.

"The registry book of births, marriages and deaths. If you're who you claim to be, your name will be in here, Mr. Potter".

After, almost ten minutes of flicking through the pages in the P section. The goblin ran his finger down the page before tapping his finger on his name that had been scrawled down below his brother's. "Ah, it would seem the Potters did in fact have another child. It states that you were born on the first of July, 1981, you were placed with your maternal grandparent until the twenty first of November, 1981. There is no record of residence after the Evans deaths'. And it would appear that Mr. Snape is listed here as your godfather and magical guardian" He said, evidently surprised by this.

"Excellent, would you ensure that Mr. Snape is well informed of this. I do not believe that he's aware of the honours that were bestow onto him by my parents".

The goblin nodded "I shall see to it, Mr. Potter. I can also confirm that you do have a vault with this branch. Am I to presume that Mr. Potter does not have his vault key?" He asked.

Hadrian nodded "I do not have my key, I presume it was left with my brother. I however, do not require access to the vault at this moment in time".

"Very well, then if there is nothing else, Mr. Potter-".

"I would ask that you include in the letter to Mr. Snape, that I am currently staying at The Spider's Web under an alias name. Tell him to ask for Hades".

The goblin took a quill and wrote Hadrian's message on a piece of parchment "I will see to it, our business here is concluded".

Hadrian then, wandered into Diagon Alley and entered Ollivander's wand shop. He looked around with curiosity the shop itself was old and dusty with shelves stacked with wand boxes. He approached the front desk and place a hand down on the bell Ollivander, a white-haired man with the most incredible blue eyes that Hadrian had ever seen came around from the back "Good afternoon, I see you've come for your wand, Mr-"..

"Hades Snape" He replied quickly, giving Ollivander his alias name in order to remain inconspicuous. Hadrian hoped that his godfather didn't mind too much that he was using Snape as his family name.

Ollivander inquired whilst taking measurement "Snape eh? I would have pegged you for a Potter. What with your hair and unmistakable eyes. Are you of any relation to Severus Snape?".

"You could say that Severus and I have a familial connection with one another". Which, wasn't a lie per say. Snape is listed in Gringotts as his godfather and magical guardian.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. Severus ended up with a beautifully crafted wand of "12" inches, unyielding, Ebony with a Dragonheart String core" He said, eyeing Hadrian curiously "Now, Mr. Snape, which is your wand hand?".

"I'm right-handed, sir" Hadrian answered, fighting the urge to bat away the tape measure.

"I see. Well, let's give it a go, shall we!" The tape measure dropped to the floor as Ollivander piled several boxes onto the counter.

He endured almost twenty minutes of having wands snatched away from him. Hadrian had to take a deep breath as his temper was beginning to get the better of him. The store was in a shambles as the boxes were now towering on the counter at each failed attempt Ollivander only seemed to grow more excited.

Until finally, Hadrian found his wand. There were no words that he could use to describe the feeling that currently is coursing through him. He took a moment to get used to the new feeling as red sparks shot out of his wand.

"Your wand is "10 ¾" Inches, Reasonably Springy, Yew Wood and a Unicorn Hair Core. Quite fitting really given your name. An excellent match if I do say so myself". The wand has a stylish resemblance to ivory that features hand-carved skull details into the handle that is adorned with a fang bearing skull.

Hadrian asked curious "I'm interested in this wand's lore. What can you tell me about it, Ollivander".

Ollivander smiled lightly, young wizards and witches nowadays tended to overlook the lore behind their wands. It was nice to see a young wizard take such an interest in their wand. "Yew wands are among the rarer kinds, and their ideal matches are likewise unusual, and occasionally notorious. The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death" He paused for a moment, before continuing "Now, Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They're the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands although your wand wood compensates for this".

"Thank you that was very insightful. Do you have any standard Auror wand holder's in-store?".

"27 Galleons for a standard Auror wand holder, Mr. Snape".

It was a little pricey, but it would be worth it in the long run. "I'll take it, and could you throw in a wand polishing kit".

Hadrian paid for his purchases and slid his new wand into the wand-holder that Ollivander assisted in strapping onto his forearm. If the wand-maker noticed the faint silvery scars on his right forearm. He didn't let on much to Hadrian's appreciation.

Afterwards, Hadrian nipped into Flourish and Blotts.

Hadrian purchased his first year Hogwarts books second-hand. He didn't understand why people splashed out the cash to buy new books when you could buy them second-hand and save money. Besides, some of the books had nifty tips written inside from previous owners, which is a bonus in Hadrian's opinion and a bargain.

He returned to The Spider's Web. Tucking into a bowl of stew and buttered crusty roll. Hadrian noticed a few of the occupants were occasionally glancing over at him. He chose to ignore them in favour of his bottle of Knotgrass Mead.

Hadrian then noticed a woman with ebony black hair, her black eyes held an unnatural fiery glow to them. The purplish dark shadows underneath her eyes give the impression that she hadn't had a decent nights sleep in a very long time. She has powdery pale skin, which is only one shade from being white. What immediately caught his attention were her gleaming fangs that sent a chill down his spine.

She had been handing out flyers to her shop. Until her eyes landed upon Hadrian, she approached him "What's a young thing like you doing in a place like this?".

Hadrian raised an eyebrow "I could say the same about you" He winked with a beguiling smile.

"I'm merely handing out flyers to advertise my store to potential new clientele much like yourself" She purred with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Hadrian smirked darkly as he raised the bottle of mead to his lips and took a swig and leaned over the table "Oh, and why is that?".

"Have you ever heard of The Coffin House?".

Hadrian shrugged "I've heard rumours that the stores sells old paraphernalia related to the Dark Art of necromancy, the dark art of raising the dead. Along with under the counter Daylight Amulets, Solis Potions and illegally imported Bloodwine from Romania" He drawled out.

"You've certainly been well-informed," She said and gently trailed a finger over his scarred neck.

Hadrian shuddered at the sensation as the woman withdrew her finger away and slid a flyer across the table "I hope to do business with you in the future, I'm Mardella and may I inquire as to who you are neonate?".

"You may call me, Hades, my lady" He took her hand and planted a small chastise kiss.

She placed a finger underneath his chin and stroked "Quite the flatter tongue, it was lovely meeting you, Hades".

"Before, you go why did you call me neonate?".

"Oh, it is an old term used for a newly turned vampire. Most simply refer to neonates as newborns, but I find that term quite derogatory" She explained.

"But, how did you know?".

Mardella laughed lightly "I wasn't sure, not until we spoke. Your eyes give you away. They're natural colour is emerald green, but as time went by they now could easily be mistaken for black. Which, mean it must be close to your feeding time. And when I trailed my finger down your neck your eyes flickered in colouration to what I could only compare to the flash of a killing curse. You did it subconsciously as a warning. Whether you realize it or not. You saw me as a potential threat and when I got a little too close too comfort. You reacted instinctively without actually being aware of it which, is typical behaviour for a neonate or young fledgling".

"Is it something that I can learn to control?" He questioned.

"Yes, with a bit of practise and self-awareness. It's like a defense mechanism, Hades. It's normally triggered when you feel threatened or angry. Once you've learned how to switch between your true face and glamoured one. It shouldn't be hard to learn how to switch your defense mechanism on and off at will".

"Thanks, I appreciate the advice".

"You're practically family now, Hades. Vampires always look after and protect our own. Regardless whether you're a Night-Stalker or a Day-Walker" She rose from her seat "The Coffin House opens at 8pm and closes at 5am. Your business is most welcomed, Hades, I might even be able to give you a special customer discount on certain items" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

After, Hadrian had eaten he hauled his shopping upstairs to his room. Before, nipping out of The Spider's Web for some proper nourishment.

 **-London**

' **We make our own monsters, then we fear them for what they show us about ourselves. The scariest monsters of all are the ones that lurk within our souls'.**

Hadrian headed into London to prowl the streets. He normally walked through the back alleys for nocturnal critters that were in search of scraps of food out of the dumpster bins. However, he happened to wander upon a night-stalker tearing into some poor homeless bastard.

Hadrian's breath caught in his throat as a low growl emitted from the vampire as his head whipped towards him.

Hadrian swallowed, standing his ground knowing that it would do him no good to run as the vampire continued to prowl closer. "What did you see?".

"Everything" He whispered.

The man was still alive, clutching his throat. Hadrian couldn't help it as he tilted his head back and took in a deep whiff of the air. He wanted that man's blood so bad. Hadrian let out a small distressed whimper. His eyes were glowing Avada Kedavra green as his true face revealed itself to the vampire.

The vampire sighed "You're a Day-Walker, well that changes everything now doesn't it. I thought I was going to have second helpings tonight, but instead it would seem I will be sharing my main course since I can't very well let you starve, now can I? Go ahead, kid" He stood aside and gestured to the dying man.

It took every ounce of self-control not to flit over to the man and pounce on him like some rabid animal "I can't" Hadrian gritted out through clench teeth.

"What?" The vampire said astounded "Of course, you can Day-Walker I just gave you my consent didn't I?".

"I've never-" He began "I'm a newborn".

"Ah, the old moral dilemma. Trust me kid, that human's fate was decided long before you arrived. He's a dead man. Whether you feed from him or not. He will not be getting out of here alive. That I can assure you. If it bothers you so much I'll pull you off and finish him".

Hadrian looked hesitant "So, I won't be the one who takes his life".

The vampire shook his head "No, you'll just have a hand in it. Go on, newborn. You'll always remember the first time you taste human blood. Nothing compares to it. Not even sex".

Hadrian's cheeks tainted pink as he followed the vampire over to the man that was now trying to crawl away from them, but wasn't getting very far. He couldn't scream for help as the vampire had severed his vocal cords.

"Just follow your instincts kid, and let yourself go. Now is the time to give into your primal urges. This is what you're born to do. You won't get another opportunity like this and it'll satisfy your curiosity, no doubt" Coaxed the vampire.

Hadrian couldn't resist any longer. The beast rose within him and it wanted blood and it would make damn sure it would get it.

He sank his teeth into the warm flesh. It was like a knife cutting through butter. Rich and soft. As his teeth broke the man's skin a warm, sticky fluid gushed into his mouth. It rolled over his tongue and coated his throat. It was like pure ecstasy as he relished in the taste. A temporary connected form between Hadrian and the dying man. He was connected to everyone that the dying man ever met, ever felt and ever saw. An array of different feelings and images came as Hadrian explored the dying man's history through his blood. He didn't even notice or care about the vampire feeding next him. He was already too far gone as the feeding frenzy had begun.

It wasn't much longer before Hadrian felt a hand grip around the back of his neck and forcibly pulled him off.

Hadrian let out a vicious snarl, before it dawned on him. His eyes wild and impossibly wide he stumbled back a few paces and hit a wall and his legs finally gave way as he crumpled to the ground. Hadrian could only watch; he couldn't move, couldn't run, couldn't even breathe as the reality of what happened – what he had just done – hit him like a ton of bricks. His hands were stained with blood and that was something that he would never be able to clean off.

Hadrian didn't even realise he was sobbing until the vampire gathered him into his arms and picked him up from the ground as he mourned the loss of his innocence.

The vampire couldn't take seeing the haunted look in the young newborn's eyes. Worried, he de-materialized with Hadrian into a flock of bats and carried him back to his apartment. He knew from experience that the kid was soft-hearted as much as the newborn would probably out-rightly deny it.

He cleaned the blood of Hadrian's face and tossed their blooded shirts into the washing machine. And then handed the boy a small glass of fire whiskey. "Let it out, kid. No since holding it in. This is one of the many reasons why Neonates are more commonly referred to as Newborns. What you're feeling right now, kid is perfectly normal. I've been where you are myself. Emotional outbursts are common with newborns. Your emotions are heightened and haywire at the moment. But, it'll past with time. My sire refers to it as vampire puberty" He said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"He's dead..." Hadrian said with horror "I would have taken his life had you not intervened".

"Yes, you would have, but I must admit you did very well. Normally newborns will attack when forcibly pried off from their food source. You didn't. You certain have more control than a typical newborn would. You should think of this as an accomplishment".

"I hate myself for what I did" Hadrian hissed and looked away from him.

The vampire eyes glanced at the old and new scarring on Hadrian's forearms and wrist. He sighed heavily "I know you do, kid. I did too, when I first took someone's life. Life is cruel and unkind to those who are forced to live in a world were only the strongest can live in and the rest of us just have to try to survive day by day. But, you know what, kid, being human is a given, but keeping our humanity is a choice. In the world that we live in there are humans out there without a shred of humanity and then there are those who people call monsters that live among them and try to better themselves who have more humanity then, they do. What I'm trying to say is-" He pointed a finger at Hadrian's heart "You don't need to be human in order to have a shred of humanity. Killing humans will not rob you of your humanity. Killing without a single shred of guilt or remorse will. If you want to kill humans, then do it. But, kill the ones that do not deserve the right to call themselves human. Take from them what has been taken from us. My advice is to seek out low-life scum that prowl as we do at night. Protect those who cannot protect themselves because sometimes it takes a monster to destroy a monster. That man was dying, he wouldn't have lasted much longer, kid. We put an end to his prolonged suffering" The vampire reassured.

Hadrian felt a little better after the vampire's speech as he nursed his drink "Thank you, for doing this. You didn't have too, but I'm grateful for all that you've done for me".

"I remember my first year as a vampire, kid. It was tough and scary. I was only in my early twenties at the time so, I can't imagine what it has been like for you, so far especially without the guidance of a sire or mentor to watch and have your back" He shook his head "I'm Reuben by the way. What do you call yourself, kid?".

"Hades" Hadrian replied.

"Hades, eh? Not a bad name. Short for Hadrian ain't it?".

He gave a small nod.

"Where have you been staying?".

Hadrian narrowed his eyes slightly "Why do you want to know?".

Reuben laughed amused "Because I need to know where to drop you off before, the fire whiskey ails your pre-adolescent mind".

"Oh," He said a little embarrassed, "Um, The Spider's Web, in Knockturn Alley".

Reuben clinked his own glass of fire-whiskey and knocked it back and then refilled Hadrian's glass whilst he went to dry their wet stain-free shirts.

"Reuben exactly how old are you?. You don't look a day past mid-thirty".

"Living Dead Vampires age much slower than you Living Vampires do, Hades. I'm roughly in my late fifties now".

Hadrian choked on the amber liquid "What!" He exclaimed.

"Don't sound so surprised. On average a vampire will live to their late hundreds to their early two hundreds. You'll find yourself ageing much fast than a typical wizard would until you turn seventeen. Then, your ageing will slow down. I myself have only been a vampire for thirty five years which, means vampires tend to regard me as an Ancilla"

At the dumbfounded look on Hadrian's face.

Reuben rolled his eyes and went on to explain "An old term used for a Fledgling vampire. I'll only reach master status when I've been a vampire for over fifty years and then I'll become an elder when I've lived for a century as a vampire".

"Oh".

"Just out of interest do you know who sired you?".

"Barrett Beaumont".

Reuben who had just taken a gulp of fire-whiskey spewed it out and coughed "Barrett, Valmont Childe! Are you certain?"

Hadrian gave him a strange look "Yeah, after he dined. He left a note and dashed".

"You do realize what this means, you're of noble blood Hades. Can you imagine the scandal if the vampire community learned that Barrett, turned and selfishly abandoned you? Hades, you'd make the front page of the vampire times. It would cause international embarrassment and outrage because of your age and nobility".

This came as a surprise to Hadrian, he hadn't gotten around to building on Warlow's character or background to such an extent. "No, I didn't. But, I bloody well do now. This is just great. I'm already bleedin' famous in the wizarding world and now I'm going to be famous in the vampire community too now.

Reuben raised a questioning eyebrow in response.

"You really don't want to know" Hadrian said carding a hand through his hair "trust me, if I told you who I was. You would never believe me".

"Nevertheless, if you ever want to talk or go out for another drink sometime. Feel free to write, kid. We vampires have to stick together yeh know".

Hadrian smiled lightly "I'll be sure to do, Reuben. It is nice meeting you, I know that not all our kin are as generous or have a chivalrous bone in their body. I should consider myself lucky that it was you that I crossed paths with tonight".

"Good people can have dark pasts. And apparently, even people who have committed dark horrors can find even a moment of light, Hades. The world is not divided up into good and evil people. It is made up of various shades of grey".

"Amen to that, Reuben".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Godfather**

 **-The Spider's Web, Knockturn Alley 24th July, 1992**

' **No one is either good or bad because it depends on which way a person looks at them'.**

After the incident with Reuben, Hadrian decided to go for a more vegetarian diet. He didn't want to be responsible for murder, although he didn't want to rule out the possibility of feeding on humans later when he could do it without killing them unless Reuben invited Hadrian along with him to dinner.

Last night, Hadrian had played a huge part in the homeless man's death, but at least he wasn't the one who had ended his life, which eased some of the guilt he had been feeling. Hadrian still felt remorse for his actions, but at least now his curiosity had been satisfied.

Hadrian found that human blood was like a rush, an unbelievable high that you just couldn't get enough of. It was better than sex at least from what Reuben had told him. He hadn't gone that far in his past life so he had nothing to compare it too. But, the power currently coursing through his veins was intoxicating. He couldn't help, but want more. The question then remained could Hadrian resist the allure of blood or would he like so many others give into the lust for blood.

The day, finally, came when Deirdre awoke Hadrian, from his slumber. "Hades, there's a Professor Snape, downstairs demanding that you make an appearance. So, you'd best not keep him waiting".

"Alright, I'll be down in fifteen minutes, please would you escort Mr. Snape, to a private room. And have a small breakfast selection prepared" He groggily requested.

"Very well," Deirdre left.

Hadrian wasn't used to getting up at this unholy hour. It was 1pm which, meant that the sun is at its highest point around about now. He grumbled underneath his breath and dragged himself out of bed.

After, making himself presentable. Hadrian, went downstairs and paid Deirdre before greeting his godfather. "Good morning, sir. I believe we have much to discuss. I do hope I haven't kept you waiting too long or inconvenienced you, in any way. I don't believe we've met" Hadrian approached the black haired man who looked him up and down with close examination as if searching for something, but had yet to find.

Hadrian sat down opposite from him with as much poise as he could muster. He then carefully rearranges his robes and sat up in a respectful and proper manner. All without sacrificing his portrait of ease, of course. "How do you prefer your coffee, sir? You seem like a man who likes his coffee black and bitter am I right?".

"Indeed Mr, Potter, or should that be Hades Snape," Replied a smooth silky voice across from him.

Hadrian, poured his would be professor a fresh cup of coffee and handed it to him "Ah...you've spoken with Ollivander I take it. My apologises, sir, I merely decided to use that particular alias as a means of self-preservation. As, you're probably aware being a Potter carries a lot of weight and comes with the burden of attracting unwanted attention, especially around these parts. Snape, only sprung to mind when I was informed at Gringotts, that you're listed down as my godfather. And as to how the nickname Hades, came about, well I'm sure you can guess, sir".

Snape raises an eyebrow "I see," He said in a suspicious tone "Might I inquire as to how you sustained that injury to your neck, Mr. Potter".

"You may, but whether or not I'm willing to give you, a truthful answer is another thing entirely. I consider you, family thus I do not like the thought of being dishonest with you, sir. But, the answer would raise questions that I may not have the answer to or perhaps, one that I'm willing to give. You must understand, sir, godfather or not I would be placed in a vulnerable position and would then have to rely alone on your discretion. I do not know you well enough yet that I would be comfortable with that".

Snape looked at him strangely "How very Slytherin of you, Mr. Potter,".

"I shall take that as a compliment, sir".

Snape sniffs the coffee checking for any impurities before taking a small sip.

"I wouldn't worry too much about the food or drink being poisoned, sir. I always carry a Bezoar around with me for good measure and as a safety precaution. Since, I do not have a common anti-dote to poisons on hand. In any case, I'd simply just shove the Bezoar down your throat as it is a known fact that Bezoars also acts as an antidote to most poisons. I'd be a fool not too given Knockturn Alley's infamy".

Snape leans back in the armchair vaguely impressed "Ingenious, However, Bezoars will not protect you from certain poisons, Mr. Potter".

"But, phoenix tears do though, unfortunately I haven't been able to acquire any yet. However, at least a fresh Bezoar gives the victim more of a chance in surviving, besides, there are plenty apothecaries around that you or I could if needs be acquire an anti-dote to uncommon poisons. I'm no fool, sir that I can assure you, although I must admit I do have my moments" Hadrian retorted.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to and infusion of wormwood?".

"Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood makes a sleeping draught so powerful. It's known as The Draught of Living Death. It is like the one that was used in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet as well as in Cymbeline Juliet and Innogen both take the potion and both of them wake up next to someone they presume to be their dead husband. And might I add sir that in homeopathic remedies muggles use parts of Asphodel can be used to treat skin conditions and has also been employed internally as a cough remedy. Whilst wormwood is an extremely useful medicine for those with weak and under-active digestion".

"Very good, Mr. Potter, and if I asked you to go find a Bezoar. Where would you look?".

"In a well-stocked Apothecary sir. But, I do not believe that is what you meant. I would find a Bezoar in the stomach of one of Aberforth's goats at Hog's Head Inn" He said with a dark mischievous smirk "A Bezoar will save you from most poisons such as Basilisk venom, Angel's Trumpet Draught a powerful poison that can kill just as quickly. And the Death potion that kills those who come into contact with it. That particular potion shares similarities with the Draught of Living Death".

"Oh, and why is that Mr. Potter?" Snape questioned.

"Due to both being able to disintegrate objects on contact, when done perfectly, one drop would be enough to dare I say kill us all" Hadrian said quoting Professor Slughorn.

Hadrian swore that Snape smiled, but he couldn't be sure that he hadn't just imagined it.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?".

"Can I have a moment to think about this," Hadrian asked remembering that he was supposed to be eleven years old. He had already given Snape more reasons to be suspicious of him considering his answers were N.E.W.T level.

"When you're ready, Mr. Potter".

"Um..." He said hesitantly and chewed on his bottom lip intentionally "I think that your question is a trick, right? I mean Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant aren't they, but just have different names. Isn't Aconite the same plant, it is I think I remember reading that despite, it being the same plant, but has different parts that are used to brew different potions" He said the last part with a bit more confidence as he looked up at Snape and asked "Am I Right?".

Snape was impressed by his godson's answers "Yes, you were right, Mr. Potter. You certainly seem to take after your mother," He said softly

Hadrian's breath hitched at the unexpected praise and compliment he received from his godfather. He felt tears sting his eyes "Really?".

Snape gave a small nod and gave his godson a moment to re-compose himself.

The boy that sat before him was not what Snape had been expecting. He had expected a clone of James and the embodiment of everything he hated. Therefore, he was surprised when he first laid eyes on Hadrian and spoke to him. That it was not the case with this one. "Tell me, do you have an interest in Potions, Mr. Potter? You have clearly taken the initiative and saw fit to crack open a potion's textbook".

"Potions, is rather a fascinating subject and personal interest of mine".

"Why is that, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked intrigued.

Hadrian's fingers curled around his mug of coffee and answered honestly "Wand waving is fun and all, but I'm more of a hands-on person. You, see with a wand you don't feel the same sense of accomplishment or achievement that you would get when working with your hands. I've even dabbled a bit with brewing the muggle equivalent of potions for example using Hops, Vervain Extract and Gentian Extract I can brew both a mild Sleep and Calming Draught".

"Is that so, you seem to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. Perhaps, you're one of the select few...Who possess, the predisposition..." Snape was pleased not that he showed it to Hadrian. It would seem that there was at least hope for one of Lily's sons'.

Hadrian took a sip of his coffee.

Curious about his godson slash ward. Snape couldn't resist taking a peep into his mind despite, Hadrian efforts to not make direct eye-contact with Snape.

Snape was shocked. There was nothing on the surface of Hadrian's mind. Either his godson is a natural Occlumens or he really is that empty. It certainly raised a red flag, but he couldn't go any deeper into Potter's mind without alerting or unintentionally hurting him. He refused to believe that Lily's youngest son learned how to Occlude as he had as a boy. He suppressed a shudder as he remembered the emptiness that he felt and could never be filled, a void that had threatened to swallow him up. When realization came that he had lost Lily to Potter. But, there was nothing right now he could do except to wait and watch. He prayed that it was not the case. He would not allow either of her sons to tread down the same path as he had.

Hadrian had already been prepared for the invasion and had made himself completely empty. He was surprised that Snape had waited as long as he had to take a peek into his mind. He knew that Snape would be suspicious and watch him more closely now. Hadrian knew he wasn't skilled enough to be able to push Snape out just yet, but he knew that with nothing to latch onto Snape would leave on his own.

When Snape's presence had left his mind Hadrian pretended to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"You do know that you should not be skulking around Knockturn Alley. Knockturn Alley is filled with numerous shops devoted to the Dark Arts, People will think you're up to no good" Snape warned.

Hadrian snorted "Just because Knockturn Alley has numerous shops that are devoted to the Dark Arts, not all of the stores that reside there do. If people want to make unfounded assumptions about me then, so be it. It's no skin off my nose. And besides the same could be said for being sorted into Slytherin house, sir".

Snape leaned forward, hands pressed flat together and held up so that his thumbs were just below his chin, the tips of his index fingers pressing against his large hooked nose."Oh, and why is that?".

"Well, sir, one of the key traits is ambition. There's all kinds of ambition, and one of those desires is a thirst to prove oneself and to do this they, strive for power. That means that more Dark wizards and witches have come from Slytherin House than any other, and it's given them a bad reputation. When a Dark wizard or witch comes from any other house, it's just brushed off and swept under the carpet, but with Slytherin it's expected". Hadrian told him "Most people believe that just by being sorted into Slytherin that you're automatically a Deatheater in training and are, therefore, labelled dark. Just like how you're implying that since I've been skulking around Knockturn Alley, during the summer that I must be up to no good. When in reality that couldn't be further from the truth" He said, before adding "And as for Slytherin House in my opinion, sir. Just because someone seeks power doesn't mean that they will abuse it or be corrupted by it. In most cases, it is normally, the weak willed and the misguided that lose themselves to the allure of what the darker side of magic has to offer. To judge a whole house by an example of a few people that fall under that category is simply wrong, considering I will most likely be either sorted into that house. To tell you the truth it matters very little to me as to which, house I am sorted into".

"I do not deny that you have a point, but you must understand that should you be discovered here. It will give you a less than desirable first impression".

"What because I'm Harry Potter's little brother? I care little about what people think of me. They will have already no doubt formed a bias opinion on me. I'm either a hero decked in light or another dark lord in their eyes. The same could be said for my older brother, so why should I concern myself about the opinions, expectations and misconceptions of those that I care little for whom might I add are nothing more than sheep in my eyes whether it be to the ministry, dark lord or headmaster?". Hadrian set down his mug of coffee and leaned forward "I've done my research extensively might I add, for example I know that you were acquitted as a Deatheater. That Albus Dumbledore testified on your behalf".

Snape opened his mouth, but Hadrian raised his hand "Please allow me to finish" He said before continuing "I could careless about where your true loyalties lie, sir, I have no slant one way or the other. I admit that I would prefer your loyalties to be your own, but that is not my choice to make. What is important to me is that I can trust you not to betray me, when the time comes to pick a side".

"And, what of your brother?" Snape drawled.

"I will protect him from the dark lord's followers and supporters, but not from Voldemort. It is not my destiny to defeat him. There's been talk of a prophecy" He said in a voice that is barely above a whisper.

"And, how did you come by this information, Mr. Potter?".

"I have my sources, an informant that works in the Department Mysteries, who for the right price can disclose scraps of information that they overhear. Apparently, there's a prophecy in the Hall of Prophecy with my brother's and you-know-who's name on it" Hadrian lied smoothly

"You're not what I expected. You're an enigma, Mr. Potter. I must admit you confound me. I expected you to be just like your father, arrogant, lazy and weak. Yet, you've shown yourself to be the exact opposite. It's refreshing, Mr. Potter. You mentioned that you have no slant one way or the other would you care to clarify what you meant by this".

"I know that you're not stupid, sir. My prior answers to your questions should have given you an inkling as to how I chose to spend my summer. I've had time to accumulate knowledge that I have deemed of importance. I'm a bit of a bookworm. But, let me reassure you, sir I have no intention of using the extensive knowledge I've gained on the Dark Arts, for practical use unless it is a life or death situation. It's merely for research purposes. After all how am I going to defend myself, against a dark witch or wizard. If I don't know exactly what I'm up against" Hadrian said as he looked at an interest spot on the floor and continued "I won't be able to shield myself against every hex, curse or jinx that is thrown my way. I need to know, which I can afford to let hit me. If it ever comes to a duel isn't it better to know thy enemy? I know you probably don't approve of me. Looking into the Dark Arts because its opening a doorway to darker things, but I will do whatever it takes to protect those I value and care for, sir even if it means fighting fire with fire" He said apprehensively.

"Mr. Potter, I want your word that you will not practise magic that is classified as dark without consulting me, first. If nothing else I can stop you from going in over your head and keep you from following in my footsteps" He said with stern black eyes "If you intend to expand your knowledge then I ask that you come to me. I can supply you with reading material that I have pre-approved or I can answer any questions you may have regarding the Dark Arts".

"You have my word, sir that I will not use dark magic without your permission or adult supervision unless my life or another's is being genuinely threatened" He said solemnly.

Snape held his gaze for a moment before giving a curt nod and leaned back in his armchair satisfied as the tension dispersed. "Tell me, Mr. Potter, where have you been living all these years, Gringotts have no records of your place of residence after your grandparents' death in 1981".

"I was beginning to wonder when you would approach this subject, sir. The short version, is that I ended up at a muggle orphanage. I made the decision to leave and then a short while ago I was..." Hadrian thought for the right word to describe his relationship or lack there of with Barrett, "I suppose you could say I was fostered by a wizard who then left me to my own devices. I currently reside at a safe house. But, I will say no more on the matter as it is a need to know basis".

Hadrian could see the curiosity and frustration burning in Snape's onyx eyes. He had to stop himself from grinning as he lifted his mug of coffee to conceal his amusement.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I will not push the subject for now. Am I right to presume you've already acquired your school supplies and uniform?".

Hadrian gave a firm nod "I have, had I known that you'd be coming to deliver my Hogwarts letter. I would have sent an owl to save you the trouble. But, I suppose this meeting would have come about regardless. It has been a pleasure to meet you, sir. But, I'm sure you have other important matters to attend to than idly chit-chat what with the new term about to commence" He rose from his armchair "please do call in again, this conversation has been illuminating to say the least".

Snape smirks "Quite the contrary, Mr. Potter as enlightening as this conversation has been. I cannot allow you to remain here unsupervised. I do not take my duties and responsibilities as godfather and a guardian to you, lightly. Therefore, I will be forced to remain here for the duration of the summer. I will make the necessary arrangements to have you stay at Spinner's End, next summer with me".

Hadrian blanched at the prospect of having to stay with Snape. It would be hard to feed without alerting him to the fact that he had snuck out. It would be fine whilst at The Spider's Web, but at Spinner's End, Hadrian might as well be in Azkaban. "Sir, that really isn't necessary. I can take care of myself".

"I respect that you enjoy your new-found freedom and independence, Mr. Potter, but you're a child. I do not deny that you're well-spoken and mature for your age. But, you still require adult supervision. Whether you believe it or not, Mr. Potter, you will need my protection in the future. Your connection to The-Boy-Who-Lived not only jeopardizes your safety, but threatens your life. You may have survived this far on your own, but it is evident to me that your life and safety has already been put in danger".

Hadrian cursed himself for making his OC eleven years old. When he was mentally fifteen. There was nothing he could say to talk Snape out of it. Once that man's mind was set that was it. He'd just have to find a way around feeding without alerting Snape.

"I'm not going to bother to waste my breath in attempt to persuade you. You seem like the type that once they have their minds set that's that there's no talking them round".

"You would be indeed, correct, Mr. Potter. Stay here, I shall be back shortly".

"I would prefer to keep a low-profile. Call me, Hadrian or if you would prefer Hades. I'd like to remain inconspicuous for as along as I can. I've been invisible my whole life and now due to my connection with Harry Potter. Everyone, will soon know my name. It is a daunting prospect to be a nobody to find out you're a somebody. I don't want the kind of fame that I'm about to be on the receiving end of, I want to step out from behind my brother's shadow and earn my name in history through dedication and hard-work like everyone else" He let out a long weary sigh "I do not want or expect any special treatment or privileges. I never got it before so why should now be any different".

"Let me assure you, Hadrian, that you'll get no special treatment from me. I will treat you no differently than I would any of my other students whilst at Hogwarts. The same can be said for your brother".

Once, Snape had left Hadrian slouched down in the chair sulking like the Eleven-year old, that he is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost**

 **-Knockturn Alley, 19th August, 1992**

In the past few weeks, Hadrian continued to write to his brother, despite knowing that Dobby would intercept his mail. He knew that his brother would eventually get his letters once, he was rescued by the Weasley twins and Ron.

And he was right, the day after Harry arrived at The Burrow, Harry had begun receiving his letters and had replied trying Hadrian of Dobby's warning. Hadrian apologized for not visiting Harry under the pretence that he was too busy preparing for school. When in fact he had been spending quality time with his godfather. He knew that the Dursleys had grounded his brother which, was putting it lightly, but there was nothing that he could have done. He felt bad, but at least now Harry was where he belonged with his surrogate family.

His godfather taught him how to write with a quill, demonstrated various wand movements to cast spells, quizzed him on potions and even taught him how to successfully cast a few basic defensive spells in the even he needed to defend himself. Snape, had also let him observe and assist in brewing potions in his room in the afternoons. Whilst at night, Hadrian would sneak out and visit either Reuben or Mardella who helped him with learning how to use his new-found abilities.

Today, was the day that Harry and the Weasley family would be in Diagon Alley. He decided to go and find his brother in Knockturn Alley, in the event that something happened him.

Hadrian headed for Borgin and Burkes. Just in the nick of time as Harry places his broken glasses back on.

"Lost are we?" Hadrian said amused.

"Hadrian?" He asked squinting his eyes.

Hadrian rolled his eyes and let his wand slide into his hand and pointed his wand at Harry's glasses

"Oculus Reparo" Instantly, the broken glasses were mended.

"Thanks, I need to remember that one".

"Don't mention it, not that it's not good to see you, again, Harry, but what are you doing here?".

"I'm supposed to be with the Weasleys, but I've never travelled by Floo Powder before-".

"Say no more, Harry. I think I can guess what happened. You mispronounced the word you were supposed to say and ended up in the wrong grate".

Harry nodded embarrassed

"Don't be embarrassed. It's a common mistake many Muggleborns make when travelling by Floo Powder for the first time" Hadrian reassured "knowing my luck I'll probably make the same mistake when I eventually give it ago" He reassured "Now come on, let's get you out of here. This place caters to dark witches and wizards. Voldemort's supporters and Deatheaters that managed to get themselves off are lurking around these parts. One thing's for sure, Harry, you're not among friends here. You'd best stick close to me and most importantly keep your scar covered" Hadrian cautioned.

Hadrian and Harry quickly walked past the vendors when an old witch stood in front of them with a tray of human fingernails. She leered at them, showing mossy teeth "Not lost are you, my dears?".

"No, we're just browsing, whilst father is at Borgin and Burkes doing business. Are those fingernails extracted from living humans or deceased ones?" Hadrian questioned inquisitively disregarding his brother's horrified expression. "They would be useless in brewing Poly-juice if it is the latter".

"I can guarantee that these fingernails are very fresh from Muggles that to my knowledge were still alive when extracted. Whether or not they still are I cannot say".

"Which, stall is yours?".

The old witch pointed a bony finger over to her stall.

"I and my brother shall take a gander in a moment. We need to make a quick stop to Gringotts, if you'll excuse us".

He grabbed Harry's arm and began to drag him away when Hagrid shouted over "Harry! What d'yer think yer doin' down 'ere?".

"A friend of yours?" Hadrian asked "So, much for being incognito. You best go with him. I'll catch up with you later" He leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Hagrid-I" Harry began as Hagrid accidentally knocks the tray from the cursing Witch's hands, then seizes Harry by the scruff of the neck and steers him away.

Hadrian waves goodbye and then proceeds to help the old witch with returning the fingernails to the tray whilst haggling for a discount on purchasing a shrunken head.

When Hadrian returned to The Spider's Web with the shrunken head. He found his very unhappy godfather "Hadrian, why do you have a shrunken head? I thought we came to an agreement that you would consult me first when it comes to matters involving the Dark Arts".

"I kept my word, godfather. I only bought it as a diversion tactic. My brother accidentally ended up in Knockturn Alley. I was lucky enough to have found him coming out of Borgin and Burks. He was supposed to be with the Weasleys, but had ended up in the wrong grate. I warned him about the dangers of being in Knockturn Alley and then began to lead him away, but an old witch got in our way so I struck up a conversation about fingernails and Poly-juice potion as not to rouse suspicion. When Hagrid came to my brother's rescue and whisked him away".

"I had managed to strike up a good bargain. Besides, it would be good company for me".

"Very well, you may keep the shrunken head, but I will be forced to confiscated whilst your at Hogwarts due to it being considered a dark object. Stay put for now, I'm going to find Hagrid and make sure that brother of yours isn't getting into any more trouble. Something that you both have a knack for finding" He said scathingly.

Hadrian snorted "At least I know how to talk my way out of trouble, my brother on the other hand knows how to get knee deep in it".

"No trouble trouble, until trouble trouble yu" Said the animated shrunken head.

"And just so you know Beetlejuice has a name!" He called after his godfather holding up the shrunken head.

"Ya mon dats my name".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express**

' **Allies, however unlikely, should be welcomed in times of war'.**

 **The Spider's Web, Knockturn Alley 1st September, 1992**

Hadrian had been rudely awoken at 9:30am by Snape. The man had almost given him a heart attack when he burst into his bedroom door like a dungeon bat out of hell and demanded that he get up, washed and dressed.

Hadrian who slept with his wand underneath his pillow had whipped it out and pointed it at his godfather. A curse ready on the tip of his tongue when he realized who it was looming over at his door.

Snape looked mildly amused as his lip twitched into a small smirk before turning to leave.

Hadrian was just relieved that he had chosen to wear pyjamas to bed, last night as he had a tendency to sleep in his birthday suit. He knew that his scarred arms and wrist would bring up an uncomfortable topic that he really didn't want to have with his godfather. He had managed to conceal his scars from Snape. And he hadn't self harmed since coming to the wizarding world, but the urge was still there in the back of his mind.

Hadrian dragged himself downstairs having pre-packed yesterday evening. He slouched down in the armchair and yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes.

"Hadrian, you're classes at Hogwarts start at 9am. You will have to start getting up in the mornings at 8am. I know you well-enough now to tell that you're not a morning person, but I do not tolerate indolence from any of my students, especially not from my own snakes. You will need to start going to bed earlier so that your body clock can readjust to getting up during daylight hours".

Hadrian crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He gives no outward expression but inside he was panicking. 'Is Snape onto me?'.

"You spend most of the day in bed. Don't think I haven't noticed. You get up before noon and then go back to bed until late in the afternoon. I suspect you spend most of the night awake and go to sleep at the crack of dawn. The only reason I've let you off with it is because it is a common trait that occurs when someone is attacked by a vampire. They have a tendency to lean towards a nocturnal lifestyle instead of diurnal. Due to an increased sensitivity and aversion to sunlight. Do not take me for a fool, Hadrian. I know a vampire bite when I see one. Just because you somehow survived your encounter...I presume the wizard you mentioned had something to do with saving your neck. But, that is neither here nor there however, what is Hadrian, is that you did not survive unscathed. And I'm not talking about that scar on your neck. Being bitten is similar to being scratched or bitten by a werewolf in human form" His godfather explained in all seriousness.

Hadrian wanted to let out a breath of relief as he sighed inwardly 'So, Snape isn't onto me. Perhaps, he's intentionally blinding himself to the truth'. Not that he minded if that were the case.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you worked it out. I will not deny that you speak the truth. I was attacked over the summer by a vampire and yes that wizard I mentioned did have something to do with it. I'm well-aware that I did not survive my encounter unscathed. I was beginning to wonder when you would approach me about it given that it was only a matter of time, before you found out. You're right, I do prefer leading a nocturnal lifestyle but not because I have an increased sensitivity to sunlight. It's because I feel tired and drained when the sun is at its peak. Not to mention that fluorescent light also hurts my eyes. Whilst at night I'm typically more energized and it's the only time that I can converse with my friends".

"Why is that?" Snape questioned.

"Reuben and Mar are night-stalkers. We met earlier during the summer and sort of hit it off. They know me as Hades, but aren't aware of my connection to Leucetios. Nevertheless they've sort of been looking out for me. Reuben took me under his wing...quite literally sense he can de-materialize into a flock of bats and even Mar has been helping me adjust to my new life here". Hadrian admitted with a baited breath.

"I see" Snape said tightly.

"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking in the light alone. You might not approve of Reuben and Mar, but allies, however unlikely, should be welcomed in times of war" He said with conviction "I will not let you or anyone else dictate whom I choose to associate with or allow into my social circle".

Snape gave him a critical look, but let the matter drop."Tea?" He asked calmly.

Hadrian blinked owlishly, before nodding as Snape filled his mug.

"Am I to presume that Leucetios is the nickname you've chosen to call your brother".

Hadrian said with a half-smile "I think it's rather fitting given that Leucetios is the Celtic god of storm and thunder and that my older brother just happens to have a scar shaped like a lightning bolt".

After breakfast, Snape and Hadrian summoned the Knightly Bus that dropped them off nearby King's Cross Station. Snape placed a disillusion charm on Hadrian's owl, Aquila as they headed into the train station.

 **-Kings Cross Station, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

When they reached the platform between Platforms Nine and Ten.

Hadrian said innocently "Godfather I don't mean to be obtuse, but there isn't a Platform 9¾".

Snape's lips quirked "There is, Hadrian. The platform is magically concealed behind the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten, In order for someone to get onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, they must walk directly at the wall dividing Platforms Nine and Ten".

Hadrian deliberately let out a nervous laugh "You're joking right?".

Snape rolled his eyes, grabbing Hadrian by the arm. He dragged his godson over to the wall. Before, giving him a hard shove causing Hadrian to stumble right into the wall and passed the barrier "Bastard" He muttered under his breath.

Snape came through next with a smug satisfied smirk on his face as Hadrian glared lightly at him "Was that really necessary?".

Snape cuffed him on the back of his head and said "Yes," as he took the disillusion charm of Aquila.

"Hey!" whined Hadrian as he rubbed the back of his head "What was that for?".

"You know what that was for and I'll have you know godson that my parents were married".

Hadrian gave his godfather a sheepish look, as a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes came over with a tall, slim, nice looking woman who is very pale, with blue eyes, long blonde hair came over with a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, cold grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. Hadrian recognized them immediately as the Malfoys.

Narcissa spoke with a clear voice "Severus, what an unexpected surprise. We haven't heard from you, in a while. We assume that you were busy preparing for the upcoming school year and running errands for Dumbledore".

"That would be my fault, ma'am".

"And, you are?" Narcissa asked kindly.

"Hades," He took a small respectful bow and gently took Narcissa hand and place a small chaste kiss on the back of her hand "Snape".

Lucius raised his eyebrows as Narcissa cooed at Hadrian "What lovely manners, Severus shame on you, you should have introduce us to Hades, sooner. Is he a relative of yours, I know you don't have any children of your own" She inquired.

Severus folded his arms "Hadrian, is my godson, Narcissa and as of this moment my ward. He chooses to call himself Hades Snape, for the sake of anonymity due to his family's reputation in the wizarding world. He doesn't want to attract unwanted attention" He said smoothly his face giving nothing away.

Draco grinned and stretched out his hand to Hadrian "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy,".

Hadrian reluctantly accepted his hand as he schooled his face "Pleased to meet you Draco, I'd like you to meet Aquila, my familiar" He gestured over to his Verreaux's Eagle-owl "Yours is also an Eagle-owl is it not?".

Draco nodded "This is Horace,"

"Wah mi chop liver?" Said Beetlejuice from inside Hadrian's trunk.

Draco jumped startled by the voice coming from Hadrian's trunk "What was that?"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that Draco I'd like to introduce you to Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice, Draco" He said gesturing to his trunk.

"What exactly is a Beetlejuice?" Draco inquired.

"Hadrian decided to buy a shrunken head. One without its lips sewn shut. Fortunately, I'll have to confiscate it when he arrives at Hogwarts.

Hadrian pouted "He's harmless though, I can't understand why the ministry would list Beetlejuice as a dark object".

"A shrunken head is classified as a dark object due to it being a type of undead created through Necromancy" Explained Lucius.

"Can I get a shrunken head, too?" Draco asked in a whiny voice.

"No" Lucius said firmly.

"But-".

"I said no, Draco. Not right now".

"Your father does have a point Draco. I hear the ministry has been awfully busy with raids. It might prove embarrassing if the Ministry were to call and find you harbouring dark objects or artefacts. It would implicate your father and it would damage his influence in the Ministry of Magic. Honestly I don't know why they bother though. Sticking their noses in where it isn't wanted or needed. They must not have anything better to do. It's an outrage that good upstanding families, like ours are subjected to harassment and scrutiny by the lapdogs of the Ministry. Perhaps, what we need is a change in leadership".

Lucius narrowed his eyes as he looked at the boy with a deciphering look. "I don't believe we've met. Lucius Malfoy" He extends his hand to Hadrian.

Hadrian also grudgingly accepted his hand and shook firmly "An honour, sir".

"So, Hadrian, do you know what house you'll be in yet?" Draco asked.

"Well no one really does until they get there, do they. I don't really have a preference although godfather believes that I would be wasted in Gryffindor and therefore would be terribly disappointed if I ended up in that house. I'm not sure what to make of the other three houses though, they all have their advantages and drawbacks".

"You should try for Slytherin House, Hadrian. You would fit in nicely in our house. If you don't get into Slytherin then I think you would do well in Ravenclaw house. Professor Snape is right about Gryffindor. You would be wasted there. And Hufflepuff I would be too embarrassed too show my face. I would have gone back on the first train home had I been sorted into that house".

"I think you underestimate, Hufflepuff, Draco. Their house symbol is a honey badger did you know that the honey badge is an animal that is often underestimated because it lives quietly until attacked, but when provoked, can fight off animals much larger than itself, including lions. Which, they can fend off long enough to make an escape and that honey badgers are known to eat snakes that are venomous because they have thick skin and are immune to the venom they spew out. They may not look up to much, but they are a fierce predator to be reckoned with. After all Hufflepuff is a mixture of all three houses. The only difference is Hufflepuffs don't show off like Gryffindors, are not arrogant in their abilities and will defend not only themselves in a time of turmoil, but the ones they care about to the death" Hadrian said with conviction "But, then again you may have a point, Draco, I think I would die of embarrassment if I had to walk around dressed in colours that would make me look like a giant bumblebee".

Draco snorted with an amused look on his face "You may have a point there. Hadrian. Are you pureblood?" Draco asked as the adults conversed with one another whilst subtly eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"I'm a Half-Blood, actually. And I'm not ashamed of being a Half-Blood either, after all some families are better than others. Wouldn't you, agree?".

"I suppose" Draco drawled "Is one of your parents from the sacred twenty eight pureblood families?".

Hadrian shrugged "I wouldn't know, I was muggle raised".

Draco scrunched up his face in disgust "Muggles,"

"My parents were killed during the first wizarding war, I ended up with my muggle grandparents' who died soon after my parents did and I ended up in a muggle orphanage" He explained in an aloof manner.

"How awful for you, what side were your parents on?" Draco asked burning with curiosity.

"Draco," Lucius admonished his son.

"Does it really matter? They died for a cause they had believed in, end of story. However, I do not deny that I have familial connections to both sides" Hadrian said as his eyes flickered towards his godfather. "Therefore, I will not choose one side over the other. My loyalties are my own. End of discussion, this is not the time or place to talk freely about such matters when the walls around here have ears as I've just had the misfortune to find out" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Snape looked thoughtfully, he had been worried that his godson would be a hindrance should he need to take up old spying duties again, but in fact his godson seemed to prove more useful in maintaining his position as a spy.

If the boy refused to pick a side, then the dark lord would not see him as a threat, but a potential ally therefore, Snape would not be placed into an undesirable position and risk being exposed as a traitor. But, if the dark lord thought that Snape, was grooming Hadrian to be recruited into their ranks he might just secure his position and be considered a more valuable member in the inner circle. He would have to approach Hadrian later about the situation. He would like his thoughts on the matter and whether or not he wished to assist in maintaining his cover in the future.

"Quite right, Hadrian" Snape handed his godson a gold ticket "Do not lose it" He warned.

Narcissa kissed Draco on the cheek "You boys should run along now and board the train. You don't want to end up in a compartment with riff-raff".

"Yes, mother" Draco said rubbing his lip stick smudged cheek with his sleeve.

Snape place a hand on Hadrian's shoulder "Stay out of trouble, and don't eat anything that the Weasley twins may offer you".

"Yes, sir".

Lucius turned to Draco "I expect you to keep an eye on Severus' ward, we don't want him mixing with the wrong sort. Do not disappoint me, Draco. There is more to that boy than meets the eye. I believe that he is someone of prominence and it would benefit our family if you were to align yourself with him".

"I understand, father".

Both Draco and Hadrian boarded the train and went to the compartment at the back of the train. It was empty at the moment, but it wasn't long before a large and very fat boy, with a thick neck. He has gorilla-like arms, a flat nose, and wears a pudding bowl-style haircut named Crabbe and a boy with large feet, small dull eyes, long gorilla arms, short, bristly hair low on his forehead, and broad shoulders named Goyle joined their compartment as the train parted the platform.

Lucius turned to Snape "Who is he Severus?"

Narcissa added "Draco seems to have taken a liking to the boy and I must say he seems to be good company for Draco, despite his blood status and muggle upbringing".

Snape's face remained blank as his onyx eyes glittered in pure amusement "You wouldn't believe me, if I told you," And with that he walked away with his robes billowing behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Journey to Hogwarts**

' **Don't judge a book by its cover, it's what's inside that matters'.**

 **-Hogsmeade Village 1st September, 1992**

"Come on, Hadrian, just tell us who are you".

Hadrian grinned "My answer hasn't change since the last time you asked me, Draco".

"I'm going to find anyway at the sorting, why not tell me now?" Draco huffed. He was dying to know just who Hadrian was.

"Now why would I go and spoil the surprise. The look on your face will be priceless. I might even be able to use this memory in the future to conjure a Patronus" He teased.

Draco scowled lightly at Hadrian who peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train seemed to be slowing down.

A voice echoed through the train "We will be reaching Hogwarts in ten minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately".

"I'm going to get changed into my robes, excuse me, gentlemen" He grabbed his trunk down from the baggage holder and left the compartment.

Once, Hadrian entered the bathroom. He locked it and slid down the wall with a flare for the dramatics as he placed his head in his hands and took several deep breaths to calm himself. He wasn't accustom to spending an ambiguous amount of time surrounded by blithering idiots.

He was thirsty and would need to hunt sooner rather than later. He had planned to settle in and wait a few days to a week before going into the forbidden forest, but it wasn't possible.

"Ugh, I'm so screwed".

Being a Newborn meant that he would have to feed more often than Ancillas. His appetite for blood seemed to be insatiable at the best of times. He found that human blood kept him satisfied for far longer than animal blood did. Even, when he slept during the day, he dreamed of sinking his teeth into something warm and alive be it animal or human. His thirst for blood was overwhelmingly and relentlessly painful despite, feed as much as possible to curb it. He knew as time passed, his thirst would slowly diminish and become easier to manage. But, that didn't help with his painful stomach cramps, loss of appetite and difficulty in digesting solid food and irritability. That he gets at the most unopportunistic times.

As much as Hadrian hated to admit it. He did share a lot of similarities to a newborn infant. All he seemed to do lately is sleep, feed and be mollycoddled by Mardella and Reuben after sudden emotional outbursts. However, as time passes, his thirst will slowly diminish and become easier to manage. And, the downside was that he still had at least ten months of this to go, if not more as it is impossible to predict how long a newborn transition to a fledgling stage since every person is different. Certain vampires even had to wait a few years after there first year ended to be recognised as an Ancilla.

After a moment or two, Hadrian finally stood back up. Filling the bathroom sink. He splashed his face with the water as his hands gripped either side of the sink as he looked up into the mirror hunched over.

The green had almost been blotted out with black. His fangs had thankfully not emerged, which was the main thing. Hadrian dried his face with a paper towel and proceeded to undress. He opened his trunk and removed his school robes. He did not like the thought of having to wear the pointy hat one bit, but it would have to endure wearing it for the sorting ceremony.

Whilst Harry and Hadrian may look similar in appearance. But, Harry is the type you could trust your grandmother with. Whilst Hadrian looked like a wannabe dark wizard who gave off a dark and intimidating first impression. They also sounded different as Harry has a soft and light voice. Whilst Hadrian's voice is more smooth and controlled. They were brothers, but they were exact opposites.

He neatly folded his clothes and fixed his hair. He applied a thick layer of eyeliner underneath his eyes and straightened his robes. Spraying himself with men's fragrance. He wore a pair of black leather finger less gloves and a fake black spiral ear stretcher to set himself apart and now he was ready to make an appearance.

"Alright, let's get a move shall we? Look out Hogwarts here we come" He said excitedly to Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes "I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long, you spent more time in that bathroom than you did in our compartment".

"Don't exaggerate, Draco. The sorting is a big deal. All eyes will be on me. I can't go waltzing into The Great Hall, without making a statement. First, impressions are important".

The train finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform.

Once, Hadrian got onto the platform. He was finally able to part ways with Draco and his goons.

"Good luck with the sorting, Hadrian" Draco shouted. "I'll save you a seat over at the Slytherin table".

As Hadrian gathered with the other first years. They were led down a narrowed slippery path by Hagrid.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, " Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here".

Hadrian couldn't believe his eyes. He was finally at Hogwarts, a wide smile spread across his face as he turned to Morag MacDougal, a female version of Neville Longbottom "So, this is our home for the best part of the next seven years. The castle is beautiful isn't it?".

"I suppose" She said, admiring the castle and its scenery as they climbed into an empty boat that was sitting by the shore.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then, forward!"And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass.

Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Then, they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. "Everyone here?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

 **-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, North Scotland 1st September, 1991**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, it was clear to them this Professor was someone not to be crossed.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here".

She pulled the door wide.

Hadrian let out a breath he'd been holding "Wow!" He said in awe.

The castle was breathtaking to say the least. Hadrian could feel the old and new magics wash over him in a pulsing rhythm. You could almost say that the magic within the castle acted in a similar fashion as a human heart. It fascinated Hadrian to no end.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Hadrian winced slightly at the hundreds of voices coming from the direction of The Great Hall. To make matters worse his senses were being stimulated due to the new smells and noise. It made his head-ache and his ears throb painfully. He felt overwhelmed and a little vulnerable, but not that he would admit it. Being the natural Occlumens Hadrian is. He managed to blot out some of the noise and smells, but not completely as Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, " said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses-" She began.

Hadrian didn't bother to pay any attention to her speech. He already knew it by heart anyway. His thoughts drifted to the prospect of everyone finding out his true identity. He stomach started churning in anticipation and he felt a little jittery. He was wondering whether or not he should ask for a Calming Draught. His anxiety seemed to be getting the better of him.

Hadrian didn't think he could stomach any food, tonight. There was also the matter of whether or not the cutlery was made of pure silver or not. That would be a big issue for him if it is. Although, he had taken the precaution of bringing his own cutlery to Hogwarts. He could blow it off easily as being a germaphobe. That he didn't want to eat with cutlery that someone else had put in their mouth.

He shook his head and returned his attention back to Professor McGonagall "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting".

Collin looked so excited that he looked like he was going to faint, but also looked quite apprehensive at the upcoming sorting. Ginny pulled her robes and tried to smooth the creases out of them, what with being second-hand. Luna on the other hand was staring in the same dreamy, far away expression that seemed to be permanently fixed on her face.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Said Professor McGonagall, "Please wait quietly" And with that she left the chamber.

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air several people behind him screamed. "What the -?" Hadrian whipped out his wand and pointed it at the ghosts that had just streamed through the back wall.

Hadrian quickly hid his wand and calmed himself as twenty pearly-white and slightly transparent ghosts, glided across the room talking to one another and hardly sparing a glance at the first years.

They were arguing about the Poltergeist named Peeves. That is until the Fat Friar, a ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them "Is it that time already. About to be Sorted, I suppose?".

A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start" Professor McGonagall had returned.

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me".

Hadrian stood in front of Brody Dunbar and behind Jonas Maxwell, they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Hadrian looked around in wonder. The Great Hall is lit by thousands and thousands of candles that are floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Hadrian tried to remain unfazed as he stood looking out facing, everyone. He couldn't help but to dissociate from his body. He'd never been so nervous in his life. Perhaps, it was down to his fifteen year old, mind that was conflicted with his eleven year old one. He couldn't say, but right now he wanted nothing more than to flee. He could hear his own blood pumping through his ears along with everyone else's. This was not good as he kept a rein on his true form from showing. That would be the last thing he would want to happen. He'd scare the living daylights out of everyone.

Professor McGonagall now stepping forward holding a long roll of parchment."When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Penelope Ravenwood".

Hadrian knew the girl definitely belonged in Hufflepuff. He couldn't imagine having to go first. The girl looked ready to burst into tears as she skittishly walked up to the stool.

As Professor McGonagall began calling names. Hadrian vaguely noticed that the line was thinning out as his fellow first years were sorted into their houses by the sorting hat. He fought to keep a grimace of his face at the hat bellowing out house names.

He watched as Harper was sorted into Slytherin. Which, didn't come as a surprise as he swaggered over to join his friends at the green and silver table looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now.

Hadrian's face was void of emotion, but his eyes said it all as he looked over at Snape for reassurance.

Snape gave him a small nod of encouragement.

Hadrian let out a small sigh. 'It would be all over soon' He thought to himself 'I just need to hold on a little while longer. Hopefully, whatever house I'm sorted into will take the hint that I'm in no mood to strike up conversation and leave me alone'.

There were only four of them left to be sorted.

Hadrian closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Professor McGonagall spoke once more "Potter, Hadrian".

He snapped open his eyes and took his chance to get a good look at the look of pure shock on their faces. In particular, Draco's face, which was hysterical. It made light of his dismal mood as Hadrian took a step forward and walked up to the three legged stool quiet, purposefully and with a lofty brooding. As a devilish smile spread across his lips.

The Great Hall had become deathly silence and only erupted with hushed whispers as Hadrian sat down on the stool.

"Another Potter?"

"I didn't know, The-Boy-Who-Lived even had a sibling, no less a younger brother".

"Look at his neck!" Someone shouted out.

"Is that a bite mark?!" Said another.

The students were becoming louder as rumours and speculation began to spread.

Dumbledore used a wandless and wordless amplifying charm on his voice "Silence!".

Hadrian flinched violently, as a sharp shooting pain erupted in his ears due to the amplifying charm.

Professor McGonagall, noticed the boy's discomfort and took pity on Hadrian as she placed a light hand on his shoulder to calm him "Would you like a Calming Draught? Mr. Potter".

Hadrian shook his head as his eyes watered "Let's just get this over with" He replied irked through clenched teeth.

She gave him a small warm smile and dropped the sorting hat over his eyes.

After a long deliberation the sorting hat finally shouted "Slytherin!".

Professor McGonagall removed the hat from Hadrian who rose from the three-legged stool.

Professor Snape, rose from the high table and began clapping as the Slytherins swiftly followed and began cheering, whilst the other houses remained silent in disbelief and shock.

Hadrian smiled lightly as he looked over at his godfather who has dare he say a proud gleam in his black eyes as he retook his seat with a smug expression on his face.

Draco was frantically calling out his name as the Slytherins shuffled down to make room for him.

Hadrian felt the warmth of emotion flow through his body for the first time as he made his way over to Slytherin.

Hadrian took a seat next to Draco as some of the Slytherins quickly took the opportunity to introduce themselves and shake his hand in enthusiasm.

"Now I understand why you were reluctant to use your real name. You should have told me, Hadrian that you're a Potter. Let me be the first to welcome you, to the house of the elite. Welcome Hadrian to Slytherin" Draco said ecstatic. He couldn't wait to rub it in Potter and Weasley's faces. First, thing, tomorrow morning, he would send word to his father.

Hadrian noticed out of the corner of his eye as Filch came up to the high table and whispered frantically into the Headmaster's ear. Dumbledore, leaned over and turned to Snape, who was instructed to see to Harry and Ron. Snape, then slipped away from the high table and quickly left the Great Hall.

Once everyone had been sorted Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, then both excused themselves and slipped away to deal Ron and Harry.

Hadrian looked thoughtfully at the words.

Draco made a face "Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He should have retired years ago, he's gone mad".

Hadrian laughed at that "Perhaps, but his words have an underline meaning".

Draco furrowed his eyebrows "What do you mean?".

Hadrian rolled his eyes and gave Draco an 'Are you stupid' look "It's a pun, Draco. A "nitwit" is the opposite of what a Ravenclaw wants to be; "Oddments" and changes is what the conservative, pureblood Slytherins try to avoid;"Blubbers" that is worthless lazy lumps are the opposite of the above all hard-working Hufflepuffs; Gryffindors, being heroic and all that, think you can "tweak" the world and its people, right the wrongs".

"Oh" Draco said.

Gemma Farley snickered "How you avoided ending up in Ravenclaw is beyond me, Potter. I expect you will make an excellent addition to Slytherin House. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. Hopefully, you will win us a fair few house points and improve our infamous reputation somewhat whilst you're at it".

"You flatter me with that silver tongue of yours" Hadrian winked with a boyish grin on his face.

Gemma's cheek tinted pink "Hush, you, Potter don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. Your Slytherin charm won't work on me" She said playfully.

Hadrian gave her an adorable pout and smirked as Gemma giggled at his antics.

The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Hadrian wasn't a big eater, he didn't have much of an appetite after he turned. He preferred to blood over food as it is more nutritious and filling. He took out his own cutlery resulting in a few eyebrows being raised.

"What? I don't know who has used this cutlery before me. It could have been in anyone's mouth. I know that it has been washed, but I'd rather use my own at least because then at least I know where it has been. For example, Draco would you want to use a fork that a Muggleborn or blood traitor was using?" He said slyly as Draco raised his fork to his mouth. "For all you know a house elf could have scratched their arse with that".

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust and dropped his fork. He had suddenly lost his appetite as did a few of the other students who were close enough to overhear, Hadrian's casual remark.

There was no way Hadrian was going to get his fingers burnt touching that cutlery. He couldn't be sure, but he was almost certain that its pure silver. He lifted a steak onto his plate and began cutting it up.

It didn't take long for Draco and the other Slytherins to cave as they picked their cutlery back up and demanded that Prefect Gemma use a cleaning charm on them for good measure under the threat of boycotting the start of term feast.

The Bloody Baron soon made an appearance. He sat down next to Draco, who was less than pleased at the sitting arrangements.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice-cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding.

Hadrian droned out the noise as he helped himself to a handful of strawberries and some rice pudding.

A few people asked about his upbringing or what happened to his neck. Hadrian knew that word would get around eventually and his story would end up in the Daily Prophet, which would no doubt attract more unwanted attention. Thankfully, The Slytherins seemed to get the hint that Hadrian wanted to be left alone as they no longer pressed him for information as the topic of discussion began to drift elsewhere much to Hadrian's relief.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. Hadrian was stuffed and ready to take a nap. As his stomach struggled to digest the amount of rich food he had eaten. He lets out a low groan "I'm fit to burst. I've got indigestion".

Gemma asked concerned "Do you want me to have a quiet word with Professor Snape?".

Hadrian thought about it for a long moment as Dumbledore continued with his speech. If he didn't take a stomach soothing potion he would be in discomfort for the rest of the night. He nodded "If it isn't too much trouble. I could do with a stomach soothing potion".

"No, trouble, Potter. That's what we prefects are for. I'm Gemma, by the way, Gemma Farley" She said introducing herself.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

 **-Afterwards**

Flint began escorting the Slytherins out of The Great Hall whilst Gemma when up to Professor Snape to have a private word with him.

Hadrian waited behind as both Gemma and his head of house walked over to him.

"Please follow me, Mr. Potter," Snape said smoothly.

He directed Hadrian into his office, and Hadrian obediently sat at the desk.

Professor Snape went to his personal store and took out two vials. He handed the first, which Hadrian assumed was the stomach soothing potion and he was right. He accepted the vial and drank it and waited. The discomfort he felt quickly ebbed away and he sighed feeling much better "Thank you, sir".

"Do you normally experience bouts of indigestion, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked as he passed the Sleeping Draught.

Hadrian shrugged.

"A shrug is not a verbal answer, Mr. Potter".

Hadrian nodded absently "I'm just not used to eating so much rich food, sir. I can't seem to stomach it. I prefer eating small portions of food thorough out the day or night I should say".

"I'll add a Nutrient Draught to the list then. You need to start eating with everyone else in The Great Hall. Your body needs food in order to be able to function, Mr. Potter. You will end up passing out in your classes if you don't get enough" He said giving him a pointed look.

"Don't you think you're being a bit over-dramatic. It's not like I have an eating disorder. I'm not anorexic. I've always been a skinny kid".

"You don't seem to realize, Hadrian, that how you've been choosing to live your life is detrimental to your health".

Hadrian snorted "I don't live, godfather, I survive. I don't know how to do anything else. All my life has been based on survival on a day to day bases and that is what I have been doing. So, what if I don't eat enough or sleep too late in the day. I'm still alive aren't I?" He said bitterly.

"And you don't seem to be too happy about that, Hadrian" He wasn't sure why Snape seemed, dare he say it; concerned?

He must have been lost in his own thoughts for too long as Snape's voice drew him out "Hadrian..." The man said softly.

Hadrian snapped his head up. He had never heard Snape speak to him in such a soft lull tone of voice before.

"What do you want me to say? Severus" He said addressing the man by his first name for the first time as he mentally braced himself for the man's sharp attitude.

It never came as he spoke in the same tone of voice "I want the truth".

He set the Sleeping Draught down on the desk and folded his arms across his chest defensively "Do you really?" Said Hadrian coldly.

"Yes" Severus stated calmly.

"I honestly can't say that I'm happy with my life because I don't even know what happiness feels like any more. Do you know what I do feel, Severus? I feel like I'm dead inside. But, that does not necessarily mean that I want to die, it just means I don't want to live long enough to see myself become a monster. There's this empty void inside and little by little it is consuming me" He said in all honesty.

Snape's eyes were pained as he quietly stated "I will see to it that won't happen, Hadrian. I know what you're going through, I've been where you are. I promise you, I will not let you tread down the path I did during my troubled youth. I can help you, if you let me".

"I don't make promises I can't keep, I will try" Hadrian sighed wearily "this will stay between us, won't it?".

Severus paused for a moment in consideration before, nodding as he eyes Hadrian more closely "That is all that I ask, what is discussed here now and in the future, will remain between us, unless I feel that your life or someone else's is being genuinely threatened. Does that sound acceptable to you?".

Hadrian nodded disgruntled "Fine, can I go now, sir. I'd like to get settled in my dormitory now".

"Watch your tone, Mr. Potter" Snape gently warns and gives him an appraising look as he pushes his chair back and stands walking over to the door "Very well, Mr. Potter, but know that my office door is always open to my snakes regardless of the time of day. We don't have to talk about anything or we can talk about whatever you'd like," He added quietly wanting his godson to know he was going to be here for him.

"I'll keep that in mind, sir".

Later, as Hadrian climbed into a strange bed in a strange dormitory, sleeping next to Tristan Harper of all people. He supposed it could have been worse. He didn't want to be sleeping anywhere near Draco Malfoy or next to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Perhaps he would seek help from Snape, he thought as he swallowed the dose of Sleeping Draught that he had been given.

Not that it would work for long. Potions seemed to wear off too quickly in his system. Which, normally meant a higher dose or alternative potion was needed. The dose he had been given would only knock him out for an hour or two at most. But, he'd take would he could get.

And as the Head of Slytherin House, was getting ready for bed. His thoughts drifted to his godson, Hadrian was an enigma. He reminded him strongly of himself. His hand curling softly around his left forearm as his thoughts swirled. He wouldn't watch his godson, Lily's son, follow in his footsteps. Lily had trusted him to protect and look after her youngest son and he'd be damned if he failed either of them. Severus couldn't help wondering what he was letting himself in for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rude Awakenings**

 **-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, North Scotland 2nd September, 1992**

' **If You're Going Through Hell, Keep Going'.**

The first night, Hadrian barely slept. It took ages to relax, and then he tossed and turned, restless and uncomfortable. It went against his vampire nature as a nocturnal being to sleep at night. It didn't sit well with him. He was buzzing with energy. He wanted nothing more than to prowl the castle and go hunting in the forbidden forest, but it was too soon to risk being caught out after curfew.

He had just manage to fall asleep at the crack of dawn.

Hadrian growled into his pillow as he felt someone shook him awake "You're going to be late to breakfast, Hadrian".

"Go away!" He snarled at Draco.

"You weren't kidding when you said you're crankier in the mornings than Snape is when he has foregone his morning coffee" Draco said amused. "You must know that Professor Snape doesn't tolerate tardiness for any of his students least of all his own snakes. He holds us to a higher standard than he does the other houses" He said trying to snatch the blankets away from Hadrian.

Hadrian didn't even remember what his reply was to Draco, as he whipped out his wand and fired a spell at him and fell back to sleep.

 **-30 Minutes Later**

Hadrian was rudely awoken by Professor Snape "Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Potter, Hadrian!" Shouted Snape losing his patients.

Hadrian jolted upright, it was too early, feeling drained and out of sorts "Wha-?".

Hadrian realizing who it was laid back down and pulled the covers over his head "Tired".

"So, I've noticed, Mr. Potter, it would seem that your dose of sleeping potion was inadequate, but unfortunately for you, it is time to get up, regardless if you got your beauty sleep or not" He said firmly yanking the covers away from Hadrian.

Hadrian let out an animalistic snarl "I could have been naked under these flimsy sheets!".

Snape wasn't impressed "Do not snarl at me, Mr. Potter" He said his voice lowered into a harsh growl at the end, his teeth bared. "I do not have time for your morning melodrama. I'm missing my own breakfast to deal with one of my indolent snake's". Hadrian wondered whether or not his godfather had any vampire blood in him. He sure was acting like he did with his predatory demeanour and teeth bared at him.

Hadrian's eyes flashed Avada Kedavra green in warning as he fought the urge to bare his fangs in retaliation as a low growl escaped his lips as he glared up at the ceiling "Give me, another five minutes, please" He huffed.

Snape narrows his eyes as he meets Hadrian's defiant gaze "No, Mr. Potter, because then you will want another five minutes more. Once, you've had a dose of the Invigoration Draught. You will soon forget about being tired. Now get a move on!".

Hadrian only glares at him.

Severus takes a controlled breath and fights to keep his temper in check. He quells his godson's attitude with a fixed withering glare.

"Fine, I'm up. Alright, I'm up. You snarky git!" He hissed and forced himself to get out of his cosy bed and proceeded to shoot his godfather with one hell of a dirty look as he grabbed his uniform that he had left out of his trunk last night and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Severus clenched his jaw angrily "Note, Mr. Potter, five point shall be taken from Slytherin for your insolence".

Hadrian growled in response.

"Continue and I will make it another five, Mr. Potter. Trust me, I'm being lenient given the circumstances".

 **-Ten minutes later,**

Hadrian appeared in front of Snape.

Snape hands him a cap full of Invigoration Draught "Don't think that you're off the hook, Mr. Potter. You and I will be discussing your unacceptable behaviour, this evening in my office at 7pm. And don't forget to bring that blasted head with you. It can stay and annoy Filch in his office for the duration that you're here".

Hadrian made a face "That's not going to be enough".

"We'll see, if you require more doses throughout the day, then have one of your professors write you a note to get out of class so that you can come to me and get more" Snape replied.

Hadrian accepted the cap and made sure not to spill any as he drank it. And handed the empty cap back to Snape who then handed him a Nutrient Potion.

Hadrian screwed his face up at the taste of old socks and brussel sprouts. "Yuck!" He gagged and swallowed the watery potion.

Snape, then escorted Hadrian to The Great Hall.

Everyone, became quiet as Snape and Hadrian entered.

Hadrian quickly made his way over to the Slytherin table. He slouched down in his seat and grabbed a piece of dry toast and shoved it into his mouth in an aggressive manner as he grumbled under his breath.

The Slytherin were staring at him.

"What!" He yelled at them.

Several students flinched at the angrily outburst.

The students began whispering among themselves as to what had put Hadrian in such a foul mood.

Snape shook his head and sighed. He knew that this is going to be a daily occurrence until Hadrian learned to get used to rising early in the mornings.

"Someone pass the coffee" He demanded and snatched the jug from Gemma who glared softly.

"I take it you're not a morning person then, Potter?".

"That Farley is the understatement of the century".

Draco asked curiously "What's got you in such a foul mood?".

"A rude awakening from our head of house, that's what".

"I did try to wake you, Hadrian, but you sleep like the dead".

"Ha ha, very funny, Draco" He said unamused at his attempts of humour.

Hadrian filled his plate with two slices of toast and a couple of rashes of bacon, before pouring himself some pumpkin juice. Once he'd eaten Hadrian made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron both looked rather downtrodden as they were sat down next to Hermione who had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open against a milk jug "Good morning" He greeted his brother in an aloof morning.

"What's wrong Potter, wake up on the wrong side of the coffin did you?" Seamus joked.

Hadrian's eyes darkened as he clenched his fists.

"Hadrian, Seamus was just joking calm down" Harry told his brother and attempted to divert his attention elsewhere "How was your first night in Slytherin?".

Hadrian sighed and shrugged "I didn't get much sleep. I managed to sleep until 2am. No thanks to the sleep draught that Professor Snape gave me".

"Oh," Harry frowned "is that why you're so grumpy, this morning".

"That and the fact I just had a rather rude awakening from my head of house. I also lost Slytherin five points for my insolence. I might have called Snape a snarky git to his face".

Ron began choking on his pumpkin juice as Hermione thumped him on the back.

"And you're still alive?" Spluttered Ron.

Hadrian smirked "I'm still here am I not? I'm a Slytherin and a Potter. I know how to survive and talk my way out of trouble unlike some who end up knee-deep in it" He turned to his brother "What's this, I hear about you, two going on another death defying adventure and without me no less".

"Don't encourage them, there in enough trouble as it is" Hermione spoke up.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow at her "I know, Professor Snape came back to The Great Hall looking like someone had just cancelled Christmas. I'm surprised these two weren't expelled, but then again what's life without a little risk every now and again" He replied and walked over behind Hermione.

He picked up her book and snorted "Voyages with Vampires, you do know that this book isn't very accurate don't you? You'd be surprised, about the many misconceptions that both muggles and wizard-kind have about them. I met two living dead vampires during the summer and spent some time with them".

Hermione perked up "Really?".

Hadrian nodded and turned to Ron "Budge up a bit would you" He asked as the red haired boy shuffled down to make room "Vampires are not monsters. Despite what people might think about them. There's a difference between being human and having humanity. Being human is given. But, keeping our humanity is a choice. There are humans out there with no humanity. Whilst there are what people would call monsters who try to better themselves in order to retain their own humanity. Humanity is about love and sacrifice. You don't need to be human to have a shred of humanity". He said strongly with conviction "There isn't much difference from what vampires and werewolves turned into than what humans already are. In some form or another aren't we all blood thirsty predators trying to survive? After all Reuben taught me that the world isn't black and white. But, rather various shades of grey. What is right, and what is wrong… That is decided by the heart. But then, what exactly is a heart? What someone considers the light, may actually be dark to someone else".

Hermione began to process what Hadrian had said.

Hadrian stretched his hand to Ron "Hadrian Potter".

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley" He said warily eyeing his hand as his eyes drifted over to look at the Slytherin badge on his robes.

"Ronald, you're being rude" Hermione scolded.

Hadrian scowled darkly and retracted his hand "To refuse someone's offered hand is seen in the wizarding world as not only rude, but a great insult, Weasley. You should know as a Pureblood that to reject my hand is an unspoken declaration that you consider me as an enemy. You're fortunate that I'm not Pureblood as I would take extreme offensive and consider it as invoking a blood feud with my family. You don't have to accept my hand in friendship, but by accepting my hand we can at least part ways on civil terms as acquaintances and prospective allies, despite the badge I proudly wear upon my robes" He said scathingly.

Ron was doing a fine impression of a goldfish.

Hadrian shot Ron a shrewd look and once again stuck out his hand to Ron "This is your last chance. I don't normally give second chances, unless it's a special circumstance. You're my brother's friend which, means that I will offer my hand to you, again and if you reject it. I'll make you regret it" He said tightly.

Ron swallowed thickly and accepted Hadrian's hand.

Afterwards, a rather smug Hadrian sauntered back off towards the Slytherin table. He didn't want to be within range of the howler that awaited the two boys.

Severus smirked as he watched his godson stroll back over to the Slytherin table after giving Weasley a severe tongue lashing that Lily would have been proud of.

Hadrian had only just sat down when, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw an owl swoop down with a package and letter.

"Odd, I wasn't expecting any post" Hadrian mused as he let his wand slide into his hand and scans his mail for any nasty surprises.

Once, Hadrian was satisfied that his mail was clean of anything harmful. Only then, he opened the envelope addressed to him.

 _Dear Hades or should I say Hadrian,_

 _Anyway, I understand now why you chose to conceal your true name._

 _I just want you to know that it matters little to me that you were a Potter._

 _You're one of us now that's all that matters. Which, means that I will not dub you into the council or the ministry._

 _You should have seen Mardella's face. I'll have to show you the memory sometime. It was priceless._

 _She's agreed to keep your secret too, as it has the potential of causing a bigger rift between our kind and theirs if you were exposed as a Day-Walker. The last thing what we need right now is a war to spark between us and them._

 _You should never have been turned, kid because of your connection to The-Boy-Who-Lived._

 _We have declared ourselves neutral. By your turning. It would be considered as a declaration of our position in this human war. We both know it's only a matter of time before he returns._

 _Barrett might as well have signed his own death warrant. Once, this gets out the vampire council will have an international warrant for his arrest to face execution and no doubt Valmont, his sire will also face punishment to a lesser degree if the elders find out just who's clan you belong too._

 _You need to be very careful, it only takes the wrong person finding out and exposing you as a Living Vampire and then all hell will break loose._

 _Now, that is out of the way, how was your first night in Slytherin. I bet it must have been torture. You're one masochistic wolf, kid. Sharing a den with those juicy little lambs. I'm surprised that a body hasn't turned up with your fang marks all over it._

 _Kudos to you, Hades. I'm impressed._

 _I got you a little something to help keep your thirst at bay. In the package is an emergency flask of fresh human blood. It has a stasis charm on it. Therefore, it will still be fresh and warm so that whenever you need to take a gulp every now and then. Since, it'll be difficult to hunt in the forbidden forest with all eyes on you._

 _Your friend,_

 _Reuben_

Hadrian let out the breath that he had been holding and smiled lightly as he folded the letter and tapped it with his wand "Illegibilus" He murmured underneath his breath as not to be overheard and tucked it safely away in his robes with his letter from Warlow.

He excused himself from the Slytherin table and headed to the Dungeons to place his flask in his trunk. It was hard to resist not taking a swig from the flask, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop after one sip. It was for emergencies only and that is what he intended to use it for. He had a free-period later. He'd slip out and steal one of Hagrid's prized chickens.

Glad to have avoided being deafened by Mrs. Weasleys howler. He headed to Charms class.

 **-Charms with Professor Flitwick in Classroom 2E**

Hadrian was the first one to class as he snuck up silently behind the tiny professor giving the part-goblin an awful fright when Hadrian finally made his presence known "Good morning, Professor Flitwick".

Professor Flitwick jumped startled "Mr. Potter, you scared me".

Hadrian grinned mischievously "Sorry, about that, sir" He said not sounding sorry at all "can I help you set up?".

Professor Flitwick laughed, "No dear boy, I have everything already prepared. I've been looking forward to having you in my class, Mr. Potter. If you're anything like your brother and parents. You'll do just fine. Your mother was one of my most skilled students. That being said, your father was also one of my most rebellious students…"

"I guess we'll both just have to wait and see. But, I'd like to think that I'm a little mixture of both my parents" Hadrian said and took his seat at the very back as not to attract unwanted attention and to escape from the sun.

The old charms master, Filius Flitwick, stood on top of a stack of books, so that he could be seen by his new first year students who entered the classroom.

He gave them a kind smile as they sat down in their seats.

"Hello class!" Flitwick said "I'm Professor Flitwick, the charms professor. Today we're going to be learning about charms. Does anyone know any charms?".

More Slytherins, than Gryffindors raised their hands due to the amount of Muggleborn students in Gryffindor.

"Mr. Potter" Professor Flitwick called on.

"The Patronus Charm, sir. The incantation is Expecto Patronum and is the most famous and one of the most powerful defensive charms known to wizard-kind. This spell is used to ward off Dementors, which are the guards of Azkaban and is also useful against Lethifolds and Nightstalkers. When a Patronus Charm is cast, it can appear as simply white vapour, or in more advanced casters, as a silvery-white animal shape. If it takes the shape of an animal it is called a corporeal Patronus. Further more, the shape of a corporeal Patronus is significantly influenced by the personality of the caster. Which, is a good indicator of what animal form a person would take if they were to become an Animagi" He said finally stopping to take a breath.

Professor Flitwick almost toppled over the stack of books he was standing upon. He was shocked by the in-depth of Hadrian's answer. It was not what he expected to hear from a first year student no less. It was evident to him that Hadrian already had a good insight into Charms.

He couldn't help be reminded of Lily. She was a natural when it came to Charms. It was clear to him that her son appeared to be following in his mother's footsteps. Which, pleased him to no end, as he praised Hadrian and awarded Slytherin 5 points.

 **-After Charms Class,**

Hadrian remained behind "Could I have a moment of your time, Professor. I have a question".

"Of course, Mr. Potter. What is your question?".

"It is in regards to the Patronus charm, sir. I was curious as to whether or not vampires are able to cast the Patronus Charm. To clarify I'm referring to a half-vampire or a day-walker".

"An interesting question, you've posed me, Mr. Potter and I'm afraid I do not know. What I can tell you is that it would be inadvisable for a competent but unworthy wizard or witch to attempt the spell without the spell backfiring. Only the pure of heart can produce a Patronus. Although, a rare few witches and wizards of questionable morals have succeeded in producing the Charm. It may be that a true and confident belief in the rightness of one's actions can supply the necessary happiness. In theory I suppose it is possible for a half-vampire or a day-walker to produce a corporeal Patronus, but I do not think they would be able to cast it without consequence to themselves. As the Patronus charm produces a strong light, which would be enough to severely burn them".

"Thank you, for your time, Professor Flitwick. You've given more than enough to ponder on".

 **-Potions Class**

Hadrian headed down towards the Dungeons for double potions with Professor Snape.

He couldn't help yawning when his head of house was giving his rehearsed speech about potions. When Professor Snape finally got to the part where he mentions death he looks directly at Hadrian who was trying his hardest, not to yawn again. It was obvious that Snape wasn't pleased with him.

"Now then, a class quiz. Let's see which, of you, have bothered to crack open your potions book, before class" He began to write various questions on the board "Fail to meet my expectations and the consequences will be severe".

Hadrian was the first one to hand in his quiz. He was drowsy and needed another dose of Invigoration Draught. "Sir, I need another dose. I'm sure you know that drowsiness and potions don't mix well. I'd hate to melt my cauldron and end up covered in boils on my first day".

Snape took the parchment and raised an eyebrow. He looked mildly impressed "Five points to Slytherin, Mr. Potter. It would seem that you've done your research extensively. Your answers are all correct" He announced to the class as he measured out a cap fill of Invigoration Draught and handed it to Hadrian.

Hadrian knocked it back and handed it back as Latisha, a first year Gryffindor looked furious "What!? How is that possible, those questions aren't first year. Most of them are OWL. He must have cheated".

Hadrian and the other first years looked surprised at Latisha's outburst. But, she wasn't the only Gryffindor or Slytherin who was thinking along those some lines that Hadrian had somehow managed to cheat without alerting Snape.

Hadrian took a deep breath as anger coiled in the pit of his stomach as he turned to Latisha "Just because I know the answers doesn't mean I had to cheat. Some of us aren't born with the brain of a mountain troll" He snapped as the students gasped.

Latisha looked like she had swallowed a lemon. She opened her mouth, but Hadrian didn't give her the chance to speak as his eyes flashed Avada Kedavra green and a cruel smile stretched across his face as power radiated from him. He stalked her like a predator in wait and slammed his palms down on the desk causing Latisha to flinch and let out a small squeak of fear as her eyes widened "Do you really feel that threatened by my intelligence that you would feel it necessary to try and sabotage my integrity?" He said in a mocking tone "You know Proudmore, if you wanted to gain my attention. You needn't have resorted to making such an outrageous allegation especially without any credible proof to back you up. That was sheer stupidity on your part since I would have happily given you remedial lessons if only you had asked" He purred.

Latisha flushed with anger and embarrassment. She looked ready to burst into tears "How dare you-".

"Challenge me" He snarled in an animalistic manner at her. He knew that the only reason that Snape wasn't interfering was far more interesting in observing him. He fought to rein his temper in. He couldn't afford to lose control. He took a step back and forced his emotions behind his Occlumency shield suppressing his anger temporarily.

He quickly composed himself and pitches his voice into a flat tone, void of emotion and stated calmly "I'll have you know that the only way I could have cheated is if I were to have taken a dose of Wit-Sharpening Potion. Do you really think that I could outwit Professor Snape? And furthermore did you also imply that Professor Snape intentionally set us up to fail with that quiz" He raised a single eyebrow eagerly waiting for Latisha to try and dig herself out of this one.

Latisha couldn't respond without digging herself a bigger hole than she was already in. Snape was not the least bit happy and there was nothing she could say to appease him. She swallowed thickly and kept her mouth shut.

Hadrian smirked as Snape closed in the distance and stood towering him as he glowered down at a tearful Latisha "Mr. Potter, back to your seat now" He barked "And I suggest you cease disrupting my class and as for you, Miss. Proudmore note that 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor and you shall have detention with Professor McGonagall tonight for making a mockery of yourself in my classroom. Continue and this might very well be your last potions class. Now if you're both quite done interrupting my lesson-" He trailed off.

Latisha lowered her head as her face burned with anger and humiliation as the Slytherins snickered and the Gryffindors were split glaring between her and Hadrian.

Hadrian went on to make the potion to cure boils. Snape paired him with Morag MacDougal.

The girl was worse at Potions, than Neville and that was saying something, but despite, the set back Morag and Hadrian did very well, even know he had done most of the work. When he took the cauldron off the burner he glanced over to Collin Creevey and Gabriel Ward, a Gryffindor, who was about to add the porcupine quills.

He walked over and grabbed Gabriel's wrist "Don't add those just yet. You need to relax, Ward and have a bit of confidence in yourself. Now take the burner off before you add the porcupine quills" He instructed as Hadrian helped him take the cauldron off the burner.

"Thanks, Potter" He heard Gabriel say quietly.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter, doing your classmates work for them?".

"No, sir. It's not like that. Ward almost added the porcupine quills in the potion. It would have become unstable and melted his cauldron. They both would have been covered in vicious boils if I hadn't spotted it and intervened" He explained.

"Well spotted, Mr. Potter. Point to Slytherin" With that Snape swept away again.

The rest of the class was rather uneventful.

Hadrian glanced over at Ginny and Latisha as he re-read the second chapter of his potions textbook. He noticed that they had still not finished. It looked like Weasley and Proudmore were having trouble with the last ingredient. He walked over to her "Would you like some help?".

Ginny nodded despite, the glare she was on the receiving end on from Latish Proudmore. He gave her an award-winning smile and moved next to her. "It's not your fault you've been stuck with a mediocre potions' brewer at best. Watch and I'll show you what to do" He told her as Hadrian used the handle of his potion's knife and crushed the snake fangs "The handle can exert more pressure than the blade can. You can also use the side of the blade, but I prefer to use that when I need to press the juice out of an ingredient" He told her.

Hadrian felt eyes on him, again. He knew it was Professor Snape as he ignored him and focused on fixing Ginny and Latisha's potion. "You're Ginny Weasley, right. Your brother is friends with my brother isn't he?" He questioned.

Ginny nodded shyly as Hadrian turned the heat up and carefully timed it for ten seconds before he waved his wand and then removed the cauldron leaving Ginny to do the rest. "Well, it is nice meeting you, Ginny. Should you need help, you know where to find me".

"Thank you, Hadrian".

There was something not quite right about his godson. Severus was perturbed when Hadrian had practically taken over his class. Something about the boy had not sat well with the Potions Master ever since he had met Hadrian in the Spider's Web. He hadn't been able to narrow it down as to what it was about Hadrian that unsettled him.

The one thing that made the hair rise on the back of his neck every time was the way his godson's eyes would at times glow like emerald flames or flicker in colouration to what could only be compared to the flash of a killing curse. He also noticed at times that his godson's behaviour would become animalistic and wild. It was worrisome to say the least. That Hadrian was acting in a similar fashion that a newborn would except he seemed more controlled and less violent than a typical newborn. If Hadrian continued to display signs of vampirism he would have no choice but, to press his godson, who was very reluctant to speak of the matter. And if necessary he'd call Phemius Popescu to come and take a look at the boy.

Phemius, a hundred and thirty two year old, master vampire who had taken Severus under as a potions apprentice after he had graduated Hogwarts. The man was also an expert of the Dark Arts and had become somewhat of a father figure. He had taught Severus how to shield his mind from

access and influence when his young apprentice decided to become a spy for the order. He had even saved Severus from not only the dark arts, but himself after Lily was murdered. They had lost touch after Severus took up a position at Hogwarts as Potions Master. But, Phemius would occasionally check in on his former apprentice from time to time.

When class was over, Hadrian was told to remain behind.

"You certainly exceeded my expectations, Mr. Potter. I didn't expect to see such potential. You seem to have inherited your mother's talent in Potions. Lily was also naturally gifted at the subtle art of Potions brewing. The reason I have asked you to remain behind is that I would like you to join my Potions Club as a student aide. I'm sure you were aware that I was observing you assisting four of your peers who were struggling and would have without a doubt botched their potions had you not have intervened on their behalf".

"Of course sir, I'd love to join your Potions Club".

"Very well, you're excused Mr. Potter. I expect to see no less than an outstanding come exam time" He said.

Hadrian nodded "I'm confident that I will, sit" He said lingering by the door.

 **-At Lunch**

Collin Creevey came over with his camera and hesitantly sat down at the end of the table beside Hadrian "Hello, Hadrian. Would you mind if I snap a quick photo of you?".

"I suppose not" He drawled as he rummaged in his school bag for a good book to read so that his attention would be diverted elsewhere rather on Collin's neck.

He cracked open a book on Tales of Beedle the Bard, by Beedle the Bard.

"What are you reading?" He asked out of interest.

"Wizarding fairy-tales" He replied shortly.

"Why?" Collin questioned.

Hadrian took a deep breath in "Because, I want to that's why" He snapped.

Collin looked like a kicked puppy "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was bothering you, I'll just get the picture and go" He said obviously upset.

Hadrian made an irked noise in his throat "I didn't mean to snap at you, Collin. I'm not much of a people person. I'm sort of lacking in the social department. I'm not used to people taking an interest in me. I apologize, do not take my moodiness to heart. I'm just hungry and tired".

Collin's face brightened "Oh...That's alright. I understand".

' _No, you don't because if you did. You would not be sitting next to a very hungry vampire right about now'_ Hadrian thought as Collin took the picture almost blinding him in the process. Had he not shielded his eyes with his book.

After Collin left, Hadrian read the first chapter of his book before putting it away. He then folded his arms and placed his head down as it rested on the table. He was really struggling to rein in his temper. Everything was getting to him. He couldn't even occlude to aid himself in regulating his emotions. He couldn't understand as to how his sire was supposed to help with that. Perhaps, it has something to do with his humanity switch. He needed to do a lot more research or contact Reuben or Mardella to give him some advice as he was at a loss in what to do.

He didn't even notice when it was time to leave the Great Hall until his head of house approached him from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder "You've just had a dose Hadrian. I cannot give you another dose of Invigoration draught until dinner. So, you're just going to push through it. Your classes are almost finished for the day, any way. You've got a free-period coming up. I suggest you take a nap, before your evening classes start".

Hadrian groaned "I'm going through hell, godfather".

"I know, but you need to keep going. It'll get easier, Hadrian" Reassured Snape.

 **-Free-Period**

Hadrian waited into his free-period to sneak out of Hogwarts. Once he had left the castle. Harry made his way towards the chicken coop to pinch one of Hagrid's chickens. He rubbed his hands eagerly as his mouth watered as the birds clucked.

Hopefully, once he had fed it would give him the energy boost he so desperately needed. Chicken blood turned out to be not as good as he expected. It did help, but it didn't have the desired effect on him that human blood did.

When Hadrian drank his fill, he retracted his fangs, and licked his blood smeared lips. He decided not to waste the fine bird and went into the forbidden forest. When he came across the baby Thestrals he tossed it over to them and watched in fascination as the tore the feathered bird to shreds.

He felt much better after feeding and sat down watching the baby Thestrals play as he forewent his afternoon nap. In favour of relaxing in the forbidden forest surrounded by wilderness and an abundant of food.

 **-Meanwhile**

The forbidden forest was cool, dark, quiet a place of comfort and serenity. She knew that the Nargals who had been taking and hiding her things wouldn't dare follow her into Mother Nature's sanctuary.

Light filtering through the top branches, smelling the composting leaves, crackling branches as Luna walk through, branches touching above as she walk below them, uncovering hidden wonders as she explored the forbidden forest, green meadow hidden in the folds of the forest, the earthy smell of beginnings and endings.

As Luna walked further into the forest, it became reality that she was alone and surrounded by nature.

That was until she came across Hadrian, who was watching, the Thestrals.

Hadrian smiled when he noticed her out of the corner of his eyes "Hello, Luna".

"Hello, Hadrian Potter" She said in the same soft silvery tone "Did you know, there is a feather in your hair?".

Hadrian looked sheepishly "Er, no I didn't" He said plucking the misplaced feather out of his hair.

"Can I join you?" She asked.

"Of course, Luna. You needn't have asked. Your company will always be welcome" He told her "Are your feet cold?" He asked gesturing to her bare feet.

"They're a bit" She admitted looking down at her toes. "Unfortunately, all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspected Nargals are behind it".

Hadrian shook his head and took out his wand and placed a warming charm on Luna's feet "Better?".

Luna smiled wriggling her toes "Much, thank you" She said sitting down next to Hadrian.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

Luna nodded "They're called Thestrals. They're quite gentle really, but people avoid them because their a bit different".

"Because they can only be seen by people who have seen death" She said tilting her head thoughtfully.

"Death and I are no strangers, Luna. I would consider him an old friend and that is how we shall greet each other when we meet again. So, you've seen death, too?" He inquired.

Luna nodded "My mum. She was quite the extraordinary witch, but she did like to experiment and one day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine".

"It must have been horrible".

"Yes, it was. I feel sad about it sometimes, but I've got dad" She told Hadrian.

"And I've got Harry" He replied with a small sigh "Come on we'd best be getting back. And Luna, if those Nargals keep bothering you, tell me and I'll put a stop to mischievous thieves" He said puffing out his chest.

Luna giggled and nodded


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A New Hogwarts Legend**

' **What's the point of being clever if you can't prove it?'.**

 **-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, North Scotland 3rd September, 1992**

Another day, another battle Snape had to get Hadrian out of bed. He had been escorted to the Great Hall at wand point. Godson nor godfather were in a particularly good mood this morning. Hadrian was like a raging volcano waiting to explode whilst Snape was a ticking time bomb about to go off at anyone that was in his range.

Things didn't improve when Hadrian took a look at his schedule to see that he had Defense Against The Dark Arts class with Professor Lockhart.

Hadrian knew the first second that he had laid eyes on Lockhart that the man was a fraud. How everyone else missed it was beyond him.

When Lockhart eventually asked someone to volunteer for the role to play as The Wagga Wagga werewolf in order to re-enact the defeat of the werewolf as part of his lecture. He called on Hadrian, who was all too happy to perform.

"Just act wolfish and then when I give you the signal let out a terrifying growl or howl. I will then demonstrate how I cast the Homorphus Charm and defeated the werewolf" Lockhart told him.

Hadrian nodded and closed his eyes to prepare himself "When you're ready, sir".

Lockhart went on to tell the rest of his tale.

When Hadrian was given the signal. He lets out an inhuman growl that cuts through the air. Several shrieks and screams were soon followed by the students at the all too realistic werewolf growl as Hadrian chased after a rather terrified Lockhart who had dropped his wand in fear and was trying to get away from the boy.

Hadrian was thoroughly enjoying himself as he let out a loud animalistic roar and stalked Lockhart around his desk like a wild predator and then proceeded to jump onto his desk. Suddenly a phalanx of teachers bursted into the room with the Headmaster.

Hadrian whipped his head around with a mischievous smile "Oh, Hello, Professors. Did you come to see the re-enactment of how Professor Lockhart defeated The Wagga Wagga Werewolf? You're just in time Lockhart was just about to give us a demonstration of using the Homorphus Charm" He said innocently.

Professor McGonagall's, face was frightfully pale, and if her shortness of breath was anything to go by she was trying to stop herself from having a heart attack "Mr. Potter, I think you played your part a little too well".

"Sorry, I might have let myself get carried away" He said not sounding very sorry at all.

"Professor Lockhart in the commotion has dropped his wand. So, would you care to finish off the demonstration, sir?".

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily "Very well, Mr. Potter" He said striding forward as both staff and students watched on.

He pointed his wand at Hadrian, who was still standing on Professor Lockhart's desk "Homorphus"

A soft blue light bursted from the tip of the elder wand and headed straight for Hadrian, who dodged it with a back flip and crouched on the ground ready to attack the headmaster with his teeth bared in an aggressive manner.

He let out a vicious snarl and bound forward once more as another burst of soft blue light came from Dumbledore's wand and struck Hadrian.

There were a lot of Oohs and Ahhs.

Hadrian came to a halt and collapsed to the ground and let out a final cry "Awroo!" and fell silent.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly at his antics as Hadrian stirred from the ground and took a bow.

Both Gryffindor and Slytherins clapped and jeered at having enjoyed the entertainment.

Lockhart finally came around from his desk and re-composed himself "Yes, well done, Mr. Potter. Very fine acting" He praised.

"I've learned from the best, Professor Lockhart, but I could never be as good as actor as you are, sir. After all you have more of a flair for the dramatics, than I and not to mention that your acting skills in playing the lead role in imaginary circumstances is superior to my own" He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The Slytherins who understood Hadrian's underline words snickered as the Gryffindors, just looked confused.

Professor Lockhart gave him a charming smile and placed a hand on his shoulder "Thank you, Mr. Potter, but I cannot take all the credit".

Hadrian grinned cheekily "Are you sure about that sir, I wouldn't put it past you".

Professor Snape couldn't believe the gall his young snake had to openly mock Lockhart in front of most the Hogwarts staff and Headmaster no less. Professor McGonagall, looked like she wanted to take points from Slytherin for Hadrian's cheek. But, he had done it so subtly that she couldn't and the best part was that both he and his godson knew it.

Dumbledore looked down over his half-moon spectacles at Hadrian knowingly and cleared his throat in warning.

"Ah Yes, 10 Point to Slytherin for Mr. Potter's excellent demonstration. Class dismissed. Don't forget your homework for next class is to write an essay on how to cure a werewolf bite" Lockhart told them as the students rushed to get packed up.

Hadrian rolled his eyes and went over to Astoria who swatted his arm "Only you Potter, could cause such a ruckus and get off with it. And then to insult a Professor right to their face and in front of Headmaster, no less and have points awarded for it" She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"When word gets around. You'll go down in Hogwarts history for this" Astoria told him.

When he headed out of class. Professor Snape, pulled him aside and cuffed him behind the ear.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He whined.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow "Not even your father nor his merry band of misfits would have been able to successfully pull a stunt of this magnitude and get away with it. You were reckless Mr. Potter". Hadrian didn't know whether or not that was a compliment or not as he replied in his defense "Reckless or cunning?".

"Don't think for a moment that you can out slither me, Potter. You have detention, tonight with me at 8pm".

"What?! But, sir I earned Slytherin ten house points. I did nothing wrong, but participate in Lockhart's demonstration".

"Don't play innocent with me. You took advantage of the opportunity that Lockhart gave you to wreak havoc and then you proceeded to insult the man straight to his face afterwards and in front of the headmaster no less".

"So, I have the ability to insult idiots without them realizing it, and your point is?".

"That your actions have consequences. Just because the headmaster and other professors let you get away with bending the rules, doesn't mean that I will".

"I was just having a bit of fun, sir".

"And now you can have fun tonight scrubbing the cauldrons" He remarked.

Hadrian sighed and conceded "Alright, 8 o'clock it is".

 **-At Lunch**

Hadrian whilst on his way to the Great Hall was cornered by the twins, grinning, "We heard about what happened in Defense with Lockhart" Said Fred "I'm Fred and this is my twin brother George. Your brother is friends with our little brother, Ron and our little sister Ginny, is in the same classes as you".

"And we were wondering if you'd like to join us and cause some more trouble?" Said George.

Hadrian smirked "Boys, it's your lucky day because I'm feeling rather mischievous today and I also have a prank in mind" He said placing both his arms around their shoulders "Interested?" He asked slyly.

Both Fred and George looked at each other and nodded their heads "What do you have in mind?" They asked burning with curiosity.

"You'll see, but we'll need to borrow my brother's invisibility cloak and also for Peeves to cause a distraction in the Hogwarts kitchens" He told them.

The Weasley twins grinned eagerly "We're in".

 **-During Transfiguration**

Hadrian yawned for what seemed the hundredth time today as he vaguely listened to Professor McGonagall give her speech "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned-Mr. Potter, are you even listening to me?".

"I'm listening to you. I'm just not paying attention".

Professor McGonagall lips thinned "20 points from Slytherin, Mr. Potter. Since you seem to have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention, Mr. Potter. Then, why don't you demonstrate to the class how to turn a matchstick into a needle.

She placed a matchstick onto his desk and gestured for him to transfigure it.

Hadrian knew that Professor McGonagall's intentions were to set him up to fail. He flourished his wand and pointed it at the matchstick having remembered the movement and technique he'd seen done numerous times in the Harry Potter movies. He transfigured the matchstick into a needle perfectly.

She looked stunned that Hadrian had managed it without even been given a proper demonstration or being told the spell he knew exactly what to say and do.

"Mr. Potter" she said and placed more matchsticks on his table "Could you?" she gestured to him.

Hadrian wasn't quite sure what she wanted him to do. Professor McGonagall hadn't been very specific in her instructions so Hadrian idly waved his wand over all the matchsticks rather than do them one by one and said the spell that transfigured them into pointed needles at the same time.

McGonagall was astounded and announced "Well done, Mr. Potter. That's the best execution of transfiguring a matchstick into a needle. I've seen from a first-year in quite some time. Ten Points to Slytherin" and then proceeded to move along.

Hadrian folded his arms and took a nap since he had half-an-hour to blow off.

Latisha tattled on him "Professor! Potter's sleeping" He said pointing at Hadrian.

McGonagall shook her head and walked over to Hadrian as the Slytherins glared and sneered at Proudmore.

Morag elbowed Hadrian sharply in the ribs causing Hadrian to jerk up "What!" He snapped at his fellow housemate.

McGonagall cleared her throat "Mr. Potter, do you need a note to see your head of house?" She couldn't scold the boy. She knew that Hadrian was exhausted and that his obnoxious attitude wasn't entirely his fault.

"No, I'm not allowed anymore Invigoration Draught until dinner" He scowled darkly "And by dinner I won't even need it, so it would be pointless. Unless you have any more work for me to do then I would like to be excused from class to take an early afternoon nap".

Latisha snickered "Only babies take naps" She blurted out forgetting herself.

"A point from Gryffindor, Miss. Proudmore. I will not tolerate you or anyone else for that matter taunting, Mr. Potter. He has a condition that takes a toil on his body and yet has managed to perform admirably in most if not all his classes so far. He has managed to perfectly transfigure several matchsticks into needles. Therefore, Mr. Potter, you're free to leave my class early".

Hadrian nodded and packed up his school books and returned his wand to his wand holder as McGonagall gave him a note that excused him from the rest of her class.

 **-Dinner**

Fred and George had managed to acquire Harry's invisibility cloak and convinced Peeves to help them in their mischief.

Now it was Hadrian's turn to execute the prank as he rubbed his hands and stole the big chicken that was supposed to be served at the high table. He then replaced it with a bony pitiful bird that was meant for Hagrid's dog fang and placed a delayed dancing feet charm on it so that it would seem dance across the table when he gave the signal.

Fred and George grinned like manics now fully understanding what Hadrian's prank was. But, Hadrian wasn't finished just yet as he and the twins also dosed the high tables goblets with a few drops of hiccuping solution, laughing potion, a gas potion and finally a laxative potion that was intended for Lockhart only.

Whilst Fred and George returned Harry's invisibility cloak back to his trunk. Hadrian went into the Great Hall.

He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as all the professors looked at the meek bird. Hadrian looked over to the twins who winked at him and Hadrian flicked his wrist and muttered something inaudible underneath his breath as the chicken sprang to life and started dancing across the table.

The conversations that had been going on stopped as everyone whipped their heads to the high table as the staff looked shocked and amused.

Laugher throughout the hall could be heard. Especially the twins who were in hysterics. Professor McGonagall, however wasn't amused or impressed and looked at the boys pointedly.

Snape, however, looked towards his own godson who raised his goblet with a sly smile on his face and drank deeply.

Snape narrowed his eyes, he knew that Hadrian was involved somehow. He would soon find out when he saw his godson at detention. The last thing he wanted was for the twins to rub off on Hadrian.

Professor Flitwick undid the charm and everyone soon calmed down.

Hadrian began counting "3, 2, 1-".

Draco furrowed his eyebrows "What are you-".

Suddenly, there is an outburst of uncontrollable laugher, loud releases of gas and a hiccuping giant.

Lockhart's face was priceless as he quickly excused himself and tried to not let on anything was amiss as he grabbed his robes tightly and squirmed.

Draco gawked at Hadrian "I can't believe it. It was you!" He said in awe.

"Me?" He said in disbelief with a look of shock on his face "Now why would I do such a thing?".

"Why, indeed" Said a cool voice behind him.

Hadrian looked up with a huge grin on his face "Oh! Professor Snape. I didn't see you there. I suppose you'll have to cancel my detention. Now that you'll be much too busy supplying the majority of the Hogwarts staff with the anti-dote. The nerve of some people and I was quite looking forward to all the fun I'd have with scrubbing your cauldrons tonight" He drawled.

Hadrian didn't like the way his godfather was smiling. He swallowed thickly as the grin left his face "Fortunately, Mr. Potter, the caretaker Argus Filch, can oversee your detention tonight, and you'll also have detention with me, tomorrow night to assist me brewing those potions that a thief along with his accomplices have pilfered from my personal store".

"Not Filch" He let out a long groan 'Damn, this prank backfired and on me'.

"And should I find any evidence that you were somehow involved Mr. Potter, I'll have you scrubbing cauldrons until you graduate".

"Yes, sir. I can assure you that you'll find no evidence tying me to tonight's tomfoolery. I know the rules" He said.

"So, that you can break them properly" Snape remarked.

Hadrian raised an amused eyebrow "There your words not mine, sir. I'm a Slytherin not a Gryffindor. I don't break the rules, but I'm not afraid to challenge the rules when it suits me. I will do what I have to as long as I don't get caught. If you're expecting an admission of guilt then I'm afraid you won't get it from me, willingly, sir".

"Spoken like a true Slytherin" and with that he left the Great Hall.

"Potter, you never cease to amaze and amuse me" Said Draco "I must admit I had my doubts about you, but now I see that you really are a Slytherin through and through".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Detention**

' **Out of suffering have emerged the strongest of souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars'.**

 **-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, North Scotland 4th September, 1992**

Hadrian knocked on the door and waited to be permitted entry.

Hadrian entered the classroom that is filled with plenty of cauldrons for him to scrub.

"Get to work, Mr. Potter. All those cauldrons won't scrub themselves" Said Snape not even bothering to look up from his desk as he read and marked the stacked of paper on his desk.

So, Hadrian without thinking, rolled up his sleeves and took off his wand-holder and leather wristband that concealed his scars. He set them aside on the desk out of the way and went to work on the cast iron cauldrons.

The warm water made his scars stand out even more on his skin. Especially, his recent additions on his wrist that came with him when he had died in that bathroom and been reincarnated as Hadrian Potter.

An hour went by.

Hadrian had lost himself in his work that he didn't heard the sudden sharp intake of breath from Snape. He had been startled and snapped his head up when he heard a chair scrape against the stone floor. 

Snape had began to walk over and came to halt when Hadrian noticed him approaching "Is something the matter, Professor?".

"Your arms, Hadrian" Snape answered in a tone that Hadrian had never heard the man used before.

His eyes widened in alarm as he realized that Snape could see his scars. He quickly shoved down his sleeves "It's nothing" Hadrian insisted.

"Show me your arms," Said Professor Snape, gently but firmly as he closed in the distance between them.

"No!" Hadrian shouted in protest.

Snape darted forward and shoved back his sleeve "We need to talk about this".

"No, we don't. I've stopped".

"Irreverent, Hadrian I want to know what made you start slicing up your own skin and try to take your life".

"No offence, sir. You wouldn't understand".

"We're alone, Hadrian. You're more than welcome to call me by my given name. You should not make assumptions. I know a lot more about this than you think I do. You shouldn't be so quick to dismiss my intelligence"

"Come with me" The Potion Master said and with a gently tugged.

"What about my detention and where are we going, sir" Hadrian said desperately searching for an opportunity to make his escape.

"Don't even think about it, Hadrian. I will find you even if I have to search this whole castle if you decide to run. You're detention is over. This is a far more pressing matter that needs attending to and we're going to my quarters to talk about this in a more comfortable and private setting" Hadrian could do nothing, but comply as Snape latched one hand firmly on Hadrian's upper arm and led him towards his quarters.

"Professor! Professor, sir... Severus please" He pleaded with his godfather.

"Hush Hadrian, we will be discussing this and that's final".

They finally reached a large portrait that guarded a door a few down from the Potions classroom. Snape muttered something that sounded an awfully lot like 'Lilies' and the door clicked open. Hadrian was then steered into a dark hall with torches on the wall and then into what appeared to be a sitting room.

Snape lead Hadrian to a black leather couch in the centre of the room by a walnut coffee table. The living room is decorated in black and green. The room was made of stone and shelves of books lined the walls, a large black oriental rug was on the ground. Hung above the mantle piece is a portrait of Salazar Slytherin who was watching Hadrian in an apprising manner.

Hadrian knew a little Parselmouth from teaching it to himself in the muggle world. It was a bit how star trek fans learned Klingon and sneered out _"What are you looking at"._

Snape froze at the hiss and whipped his head to Hadrian.

Salazar looked intrigued _'You speak the ancient language of snakes. You must be a distant descendant of mine, young snake'._

" _Actually, I'm Godric Gryffindors heir. I studied the ancient language of snakes and learned a bit. I could do with some more practise though. I've gotten a bit rusty"_.

Salazar raised an eyebrow _'Godric's heir, you say'_ He laughed _'_ _And a Slytherin no less, I never thought I'd see the day. How did you end up in the snake pit?_ '.

' _By choice. Gryffindor already has my brother and I wanted to step out of his shadow'_ He explained.

' _We must speak again, young snake. I'll even help you further your studies in the language of snakes, if that is what you wish'._

' _I'd like that very much, Lord Slytherin'._

Severus gave Hadrian a shrewd calculated look "You're a Parselmouth".

Hadrian shrugged "I'm not naturally gifted, but I'm a fast learner. I know a little bit and Salazar's even kindly offered to help me progress with my studies".

Severus shook his head and flicked his wrist and the fireplace was lit. The light was dim, yet welcoming, glowing invitingly from the couch, but overwhelmingly from the log fire burning in the huge open grate. Its light danced over the walls and furniture, amber and warming, accompanied by crackling and popping as the oak logs slowly melted away to ash. It looked very out of place in the dungeons.

He turned and walking briskly away. Only to come back with a plate of biscuits and a hot chocolate with all the trimmings for Hadrian.

Hadrian was stunned speechless at how nice his godfather was being. He was getting a bit freaked out.

"Hadrian, why do you care so little about yourself?" Severus asked quietly.

Hadrian narrowed his eyes and scoffs "What are you talking about? Of course I do".

"You can lie to yourself, but you cannot lie to me, Hadrian" He said shoving his sleeves up again "Tell me why you did this to yourself?" He questioned as he rubbed his finger lightly over the words carved into Hadrian's arm.

"What do you want me to say?. You wouldn't believe me if I said I'm fine".

"Does this look fine to you" Replied Snape carefully as he didn't want the child to get defensive knowing that would do more harm than good.

Hadrian flushed as he looked at the scars "No".

"Then tell me how you really feel?".

"Why ask a question that you already know the answer to? I know your an Legilimens. I've felt your presence faintly a few times before and whilst we're on the subject I do not appreciate having my privacy invaded by you and especially not by the headmaster. I'm a natural Occlumens. I learned how to occlude at a young age through dissociation. I can spare my mind from my body as well as sever any emotional ties I have to memories that you need in order to gain access to my mind" He told his godfather as he leaned back on the couch "The truth is I feel hopeless, depressed, angry, but most of all I'm scared. I'm scared of everything. I'm scared to move. I'm scared to breathe. I'm scared to reach out and touch someone, because I'm scared of hurting them. Part of me just wants to end it, but then I think of Harry. I'm all that he has left" He looked down at the three thick red lines running across his wrist "You have no idea just how dead I am inside, how worthless I feel, how broken I truly am. You have no idea what I've done or what I've become or what I'm capable of".

Severus was stunned for a moment wondering, where on earth to start with the child. He sighed softly and did something that surprised Hadrian. He pulled Hadrian onto his lap and gently rubbed circles on his back "No, I don't, but I want too, if you give me a chance and let me in. We're all capable of terrible things. We've all made mistakes. Trust me, I've made my own fair few. I know what it's like Hadrian to be alone to always feel empty inside to be consumed by the darkness.

 **-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, North Scotland 5th September, 1992**

Hadrian was quite glad to reach the weekend. He needed a break away from his studies or he was going to drop from exhaustion at the rate he was going. He, however, forgot all about spending his Saturday morning at Potions Club. Flint, the Slytherin Prefect shook awake several hours earlier than he would have liked.

"So, good of you to finally join us, Mr. Potter. Go over there and help, Mr. Suzuki" His godfather gestured over to the Hufflepuff, third year.

The boy is relevantly tall and fit, with a thin, wiry build. His light brown hair is combed and styled with long and conical sides and shaggy layers bearing natural blonde highlights. He has onyx black eyes, that tell of a mischievous nature. He has Asian features and bone structure. His complexion is a few shades darker than white, with warm amber undertones. He wore a dark brown slim-fit military style jacket, a checkered shirt, a pair of denim blue jeans, a white belt, a pair of stylish brown leather boots, a small diamond earring and a black cord rabbit's foot necklace.

Hadrian nodded thoughtfully as he sauntered over to the boy "Hello, I'm Hadrian Potter, First year Slytherin" He greeted with a coy smile.

"Kieran Suzuki, Third Year" He said shyly.

Hadrian could practically smell the blood raise to the boy's cheeks as he listened to Kieran's heart beat profusely in his chest. He couldn't help lick his bottom lip "Nice to meet you, Kieran" He purred So, what are we suppose to be brewing?".

Kieran eyes dilated and his heart rate sped up "Um uh-".

Hadrian chuckled lightly and took a glance on the board "An Antidote to Common Poisons. That's simple enough. There's nothing in this potion that will cause it to explode, create a toxic fume, or create a foul order. Which, means you can start by relaxing. I'll go fetch the ingredients".

When he returned Hadrian set the ingredients out and turned to Kieran "Do you have some parchment to take notes".

Kieran nodded.

Hadrian told Kieran about how he preferred to crush ingredients with the handle of his knife. Kieran, however found it difficult. He seemed to be lacking the upper strength. He was far to nervous. Hadrian sighed and stood behind Kieran and gently with a firm grip wrapped a hand around Kieran's and began to crush the Bezoar into fine powder and explained that in most cases that simply shoving a Bezoar down someone's throat would do the trick if you didn't have the anti-dote to common poisons on hand.

Afterwards, he stepped back and watched as Kieran let out the breath he had been holding.

Hadrian occasionally had to step in as the main issue as that Kieran seemed to lack self-conscious and at times appeared to be distracted.

As they worked together on the potion, Kieran's confidence seemed to grow at Hadrian's encouragement as he followed his partners direction.

"So, Kieran what are your ambitions after Hogwarts" He asked curious.

"Oh, I want to be a healer. What about you?".

"I don't know yet, I want to try a bit of everything really" He said honestly.

"You've got plenty of time to decide on a career. I'm sure you'll be brilliant at whatever you choose to do".

"Life is filled with uncertainly who knows where or who I'll be. I haven't really seen you around".

"I spend most of my time in the Hufflepuff common room or in down at the greenhouse".

"Just between you and me I prefer spending my free-time down at The Black Lake or in the Forbidden Forest".

Kieran smirked "Why am I not surprised".

"So, what are you doing after Potions Club?".

"Why do you want to know" Replied Kieran.

"Answering a question with a question. I'd have pegged you for a Ravenclaw than a Hufflepuff. I supposed I'd like to know more about you. You interest me" He said admitted.

Kieran blushed and looked away "Oh, I'm really not that interesting" He murmured.

Hadrian snorted "Of course you are, everyone has a story".

"So, what's yours?" Kieran asked "I know your name, but not your story".

Hadrian raised an eyebrow "Would you care to find out?" He said playfully.

Kieran smiled diverting his attraction to the bubbling cauldron "Yes,".

"How about after class we go to the greenhouse. Herbology is my worst class. Perhaps, we could help each other for when exam time comes. That way we can spend some time getting to know each other a bit better as friends".

"I'd like that".

Once, the potion was finished Kieran bottled up his potion and set it on Professor Snape desk.

"It would seem you've made some progress, Mr. Suzuki" He said staring down at the boy.

Kieran began to fidget anxiously at being under Professor Snape scrutinous gaze.

His new friend was making Hadrian incredibly hungry. Hadrian needed to calm the boy down somehow.

"Can we go, sir".

Snape gave a curt nod "You may, Mr. Potter".

The two boys raced out of the classroom towards the Herbology Greenhouse.


End file.
